Six Months One Day
by x snow-pony x
Summary: When Mum left me to go into care, I didn't know what would happen. When I got to my new home, everything was crazy. But I made some good friends, including Tracy, who eventually helped me find Mum again...
1. Where Did You Come From, Cotton Eye Joe?

**A/N I know, I know, I've got a lot of stories already (I'm sure I've said that before... XD), but I had an idea for a story recently after I created a character based on a girl I met when I performed on stage as a Munchkin with Dani Harmer in the UK tour of 'The Wizard of Oz' (yes I actually did that! :-D). (Sorry, I mainly said that because I still can't quite believe it, not because I want to rub it in for anyone who wanted/ now wants to go and didn't, becuase that would be really mean.) Anyway, we had rehearsals for the show, and during them I made some friends. One of them was an eight year old called Charlotte, who looked spookily like Mia Talerico (and for those of you who have seen 'Good Luck Charlie' you'll get what I mean, as Mia plays Charlie (whose full name is actually Charlotte (I think, but even if it's not, Charlie is a shortened version of Charlotte)). Anyway, after the show I made a polyvore to remember her (because looking like Mia Talerico I had the perfect CLA), and then I decided to use her as a character, and so this story exists. Anyway, sorry about that ridiculously long A/N, but I just wanted to explain everything. Hope you enjoy the story. :-)**

 **I did this already in my story 'The Girl With No Name', but I want to thank Linneagb for introducing me to polyvore. For the second time, if I didn't have an account, this story would never have happened. :-) I also need to thank her for finding the CLA for Charlotte's mum: Gloria Reuben. :-)**

 **Charlotte POV**

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Charlotte, I promise."

I began to cry as Mum said those words to me. We were standing outside the door to the social worker's office, a rucksack with my things in it, me about to be abandoned.

By my own mother.

No, no no no no, she wasn't doing it because she was selfish. And no, she wasn't doing it because she hated me.

She was doing it because she loved me.

Ever since Mum had lost her job money had been tight. I couldn't have new clothes, well, apart from a few cheap ones so I had something to wear. I couldn't have new toys, even if everyone else had them. We couldn't eat the same food anymore, living on food that Mum cooked and school dinners.

Which basically meant that whenever I was at home all I ate was beans on toast and shortbread.

I didn't mind. I didn't mind not having the new toys: I wasn't really that sort of girl anyway. I didn't mind not having loads of new clothes: I was happy with the ones I had. And I didn't mind the food: shortbread biscuits were my favourite.

There was only one thing I did mind.

The day Mum cancelled my acting, singing and dancing classes.

I was devastated. Acting, singing and dancing were my life. It was all I ever did. Life was just one big performance.

But not anymore.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Mum wiped my tears away, kissed me on the cheek, and then gave me a hug.

I hugged her back tight, wishing she didn't have to go, and that I didn't have to go either.

I was going to miss Mum.

Mum pulled away, giving me a smile, even though I could see she was crying too. I gave her one back, trying to be brave like she was.

Mum kissed me again, before pulling away, giving me a wave, and stepping back.

"Bye bye, Baby," she said.

And then she was gone.

I watched after her, knowing I had to wait here for the social worker, but at the same time wanting to run straight after her.

Before I could make up my mind what to do the social worker opened the door of her office, and looked puzzled when she saw me.

"Hello?" she said, the questioning obvious in her voice. "Can I help you?"

"My Mum said to wait here," I said, remembering what Mum had told me to say. "She said you'd find someone to look after me."

The social worker looked slightly shocked. "Has she left you then?"

I felt tears come to my eyes. "Yes," I said. "She just left."

The social worker put her arm around my shoulders. "Hey, it's alright." She paused for a moment. "If you come with me, I think I can find you somewhere you can stay."

She took my hand and led me into her office, sitting me down on the sofa opposite her desk. She then went and sat on the opposite side of the desk, before she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said after a few moments. "Hi, Mike, it's Sarah." She paused. "Yeah, I've got a little girl here, her mum's just left her... Yeah, I know... Can you take her?" She paused again, before she gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Right, um, I'll bring her round in a few minutes." She then paused again, thinking hard, before she turned to me. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Charlotte," I said. "Charlotte Hayes."

"Her name's Charlotte Hayes," said Sarah, talking into the phone. She paused. "Yep, yep, OK, bye, Mike, bye."

She then put the phone down and turned to me.

"I'm going to take you somewhere called Elm Tree House," she said, giving me a smile. "You're going to live there for a while. Everyone's very nice."

I nodded, Mum having told me that that would probably happen.

I wondered where she was now.

She was headed to America, to try and get a job, because there were more jobs there than there were here in England.

And they paid more for the same jobs.

But she couldn't take me with her.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Sarah stood up and came towards me.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go."

I nodded, standing up (my rucksack still on my back) and following her out of the office, back the way I'd come with Mum, and out to Sarah's car.

She took a car seat out of the boot, put it in the back seat of the car, and then told me to get in. I did as I was told whilst she got in the front.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes" she said, starting the car.

And then we set off, me knowing those ten minutes were going to go very slowly indeed...

* * *

 **Gina POV**

I was in the office when the doorbell rang.

Mike had told me there was a new girl, Charlotte, arriving, and I assumed it must be her.

I went to the front door, opening it, and saw a small girl I assumed to be Charlotte and Sarah, a social worker I knew well.

But there was no sign of Mike.

"Hi, Sarah," I said, giving her a smile. I looked down at the girl. "And you must be Charlotte. I'm Gina."

The girl nodded, looking slightly scared, but handling the situation well.

"Well, come in, come in," I said, opening the door wide and ushering them in. Charlotte began to look around curiously, obviously taking in her surroundings.

"Is Mike around?" asked Sarah. "We need to get her paperwork done."

I sighed. "I'm not sure where he is at the moment, I'll go and see if I can find him." I paused. "If you want to go through into the office I'll meet you back there."

Charlotte and Sarah went into the office, and I headed off to the living room, the last place I knew Mike had gone.

When I got there everyone was sitting on the sofa, coffee table and pool table, looking miserable.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Lily looked up. "Tracy collapsed," she said. "She couldn't breathe properly."

My heart went out to Tracy then. Obviously Mike was with her, making sure she was OK.

"I'm sure she'll be alright," I said, putting on a brave face. "Mike's looking after her, he knows what he's doing."

The kids seemed to relax slightly, but understandably they were still worried.

"We've got a new girl," I said, changing the conversation. "She's going to need somewhere to stay, so can you girls sort out who's going where?"

Tee nodded. "What's her name?"

"Charlotte," I said. "Oh, and she's eight."

Tee nodded again, taking in the information, before I left the room.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

As we got to the doorway before the door to the office I could hear some people talking in the room opposite. It sounded like they were sad, and they were talking in quiet voices.

And then someone began to cry.

Sarah then put her arm round my shoulders, ushering me to the office.

We then went and sat on the sofa together, waiting for Gina to come back.

* * *

A few minutes later Gina came into the room.

"Sorry for the wait," she said. She sat down on a chair opposite us. "Our trainee care worker collapsed just before you arrived, so Mike's with her at the moment."

Sarah looked shocked. "Is she alright?"

"I think so," said Gina. She looked to me. "I just thought I'd let you know, babes, because today might be a bit different."

I felt sad. I'd heard someone crying just now, and I didn't like anyone being upset.

"Hey, don't worry, babes," said Gina. "She'll be alright."

I nodded, although I still felt sad.

"Do you want me to get someone to show you round?" asked Gina.

I nodded.

"I'll show you to the living room to meet the young people then," she said. "I would get Tracy to show you round, but..." Gina trailed off as I nodded in understanding.

"That's OK," I said.

Gina smiled. "Come on, then." She took my hand before I stood up and left the office.

As we left the doorway a man came out of the room opposite, looking upset.

"Mike," said Gina, making the man stop. "Is Tracy alright? Lily said she'd collapsed."

Mike sighed. "She um, she had a panic attack." He paused. "I've, um, given her the rest of the day off, to relax a bit."

Gina nodded, agreeing.

"What's a panic attack?" I asked.

Mike sighed again. "Um... It's like, when you get really sad or scared, and you can't cope, your body doesn't work properly for a few moments, which is why Tracy collapsed." He gave me a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine though, don't worry."

"Come on then, Charlotte," said Gina. "Let's go and meet the others, yeah?"

I nodded, before Gina began to lead me to the living room.

* * *

When we got there all of the other children were sitting on one sofa and the furniture around it, looking miserable. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail smiled at me as I came in.

"Hi," she said, coming forward. "I'm Tee."

"I'm Charlotte," I said, giving her a smile back.

Another blonde girl turned to Gina. "Is Tracy alright?"

Gina nodded. "Yes, Mike said she's fine."

The girl looked relieved, as did everyone else.

"Right, well, everyone, this is Charlotte," said Gina. "I hope you'll all make her very welcome."

She gave me a smile, before she left.

Once she'd gone everyone introduced themselves. There was Carmen, Lily, Liam, Frank, Gus, Elektra, Johnny, Tee, Toby, Sapphire and Harry, along with the care workers Mike, Gina and Tracy.

"Do you want me to show you round?" asked Tee once I knew everyone's names.

I nodded.

"Come on, then," she said. She then left the room and went in the direction of the office.

"This is the office," she said. "If you want to talk to Mike and Gina then..."

I stopped listening. There was someone crying in the room opposite again, probably Tracy I realised, but I could hear Mike in the office.

Tracy was all on her own.

I went past Tee, opening the office door.

"Charlotte?" asked Gina as I came in. "Is everything alright?"

"Tracy's crying," I said.

Immediately Mike stood up and left the room, going into the room where Tracy was.

And, as I looked through the door before he closed it, I felt so sad.

I hated to see people upset, and I started to cry.

Tee noticed my tears and put her arm round my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't like people upset," I said.

Tee knelt down and have me a hug. "It's alright," she said. "Tracy will be alright."

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

As soon as Mike came into the room I felt a sense of relief. I hated it in here on my own, just being left to my thoughts.

He sat down next to me. "Charlotte said you were crying," he said. His voice softened. "Are you alright?"

I didn't reply, resting my head on his chest like I had earlier, drawing comfort from him. He wrapped his arms around me as tears made their way down my cheeks.

And then I realised something.

"Charlotte told you?" I asked. "Who's she?"

"She's the new girl I told you about, remember?" explained Mike.

In all honesty I didn't remember, as at the time I'd had too many other things going on in my head to be paying any attention to what Mike was saying, but I nodded.

"Well, she arrived while we were in the quiet room," continued Mike. He looked down at me. "She's really worried about you, you know."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Eight," said Mike.

 _Eight?_ I thought to myself. _Why is she so worried about me when she's only eight and she's never even met me?_

Just then the door opened, revealing a little girl, who I assumed was Charlotte, in tears.

"Hey," said Mike gently. "What's wrong?"

Charlotte froze, before she went back out of the room.

I moved off Mike, before he got up, left the room, and came back with Charlotte in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck. He was gently stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, Charlotte," I said.

Charlotte turned her head to look at me.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

Charlotte stopped crying, and Mike let her down onto his lap, where she turned so she was facing me. "I don't like seeing other people sad."

"Neither do I," I said. I put my hand on Charlotte's. "And I don't like people being upset because I'm upset either."

Charlotte crawled over to my lap, hugging me tight as she began to cry again.

"Are you upset about your mum?" asked Mike, who obviously knew more than I did about why she'd been brought here.

Charlotte nodded. "She's gone to America to try and get a job, and I don't know when she'll be back."

As Charlotte said those words I felt sick. Cam going to New York was still too raw for me to think about, and now Charlotte was going through the same thing I had.

And I knew I had to protect her.

Mike rubbed my back as I hugged Charlotte tight, trying to calm her and me.

We sat like this for a few minutes, before Charlotte spoke up.

"Can Tracy come while Tee shows me round?" she asked, looking up at me.

Mike looked to me, and I nodded, wanting to make Charlotte happy.

"Go on, then," said Mike, giving us both a warm smile. "I'll go and sort out your paperwork, Charlotte, and then I'll meet you back here. Yeah?"

Charlotte nodded, and I gave a nod too, putting on a brave smile.

"Come on, Charlotte," I said, standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go."

Charlotte nodded and smiled at me, before we made our way out of the quiet room.

Tee was standing outside, and gave a smile when she saw me.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

I nodded, although I could feel tears springing to my eyes again.

Mike turned around and saw me. "Trace." he said, gesturing for me to follow him, and so I let go of Charlotte's hand and did as I was told.

"I gave you the rest of the day off for a reason," he said gently. "Tee will look after Charlotte, just, take the chance to relax, yeah?"

"But I need to look after Charlotte," I said.

"No," said Mike. "What you need to do is rest, and calm yourself." His voice was firm but gentle, making me know there was no point arguing.

I nodded, and Mike gave me a smile, before turning to Charlotte.

"Charlotte," he said.

Charlotte turned round.

"Tracy doesn't feel very well, so it's just going to be you and Tee," Mike continued. "Is that OK?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." She turned to me. "I just thought it might make Tracy happy."

I went to step forward and say I'd come with them on the house tour, but the look on Mike's face told me not to.

And he was probably right.

"I'm alright, Charlotte," I said, trying to reassure her I was OK. "You just go with Tee, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" asked Charlotte.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Charlotte smiled. "OK." She then turned to Tee. "Where are you showing me next then?"

And with that Tee began the tour (presumably again, as Charlotte had said next), and they both walked off in the direction of the living room.

And Mike wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug as the tears began to fall.

 **A/N Should I stop it here?... Yes, I should, because I'm going swimming soon, and then hopefully I'll have some lovely reviews (or horrible reviews, I'm not really fussed as long as they're truthful and not overly mean XD) when I get back. (Hint hint. XD) Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter of... I haven't named this story yet so I'll have to do that before I put it up. XD This was actually supposed to start at the beginning of series 2, but because of my love of 'Chain Reaction' I started it there instead. Which is weird, actually, becuase after I'd done that I realised that both Charlotte and Tracy have mums that have gone to America for work, and I only realised it when I was doing a conversation between them in my head. XD (And actually that conversation turned out nothing like I imagined it, but oh well, it never does. XD) Anyway, I've made polyvores for Charlotte and her mum on my account ("snow-pony", as the profile link disappeared), so go and look at them if you want. :-) Hope you enjoyed, please review! :-D**

 **I will be updating 'Shattered Links' next, as I should have done that ages ago, and then this will probably be after. Just thought I'd let you know (and then you can bug me if I don't XD). :-)**


	2. I Gotta Feeling

**A/N Well, people seemed to like the first chapter, and I'm not feeling too great so I thought I'd update instead of doing anything useful! XD Hope you enjoy it. :-)**

 **Thanks to Linneagb, Liveyourdaydream and Holly for reviewing, they made me so happy! :-D**

 **I was also talking to Linneagb, about names of characters in this story. I'm naming people (and toys) after real people I met whilst doing the show, and was wondering whether it would be OK, for safety reasons. However, I am only going to give first names and maybe ages, like of Charlotte (as I don't know anything else), so any surnames are made up. People characters may have similar appearances as well (as Charlotte and her mum are based on real people), but I'm using actresses to portray them, so am not giving photos. I just thought I'd put it here, in case I mention it later and someone else brings it up. :-) (Sorry if that all sounded a bit, well, forcefully justifying, in a way, I just wanted to clear up any of those types of issues before I had a big argument on my hands, as I'd love to keep the names the same so I can enjoy writing it, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it more. :-) )**

 **Anyway, on a more positive note, I have some more explanations. XD The chapter titles are going to be titles (or lines and titles, like the previous chapter) of songs from the show, in order, which I will try and make work somehow. XD A** **nd the cover picture is of Bella, the little real dog they used for the show, who I got to have next to me for the photo (and then stroke as a result! XD). (If you look you can see a pink dress to the left of her, that's mine! :-D)**

 **Charlotte POV**

I was worrying about Tracy for the whole of the tour.

Tee took me around the downstairs, then the first floor of bedrooms, around the second floor of bedrooms and info the attic, and then back down and round to her room.

"I was thinking we could share my bedroom, because there aren't any spare," she said, opening the door.

I looked around. The walls were colourful, one red with patterns and masks, the other blue with silver spirals. The door and wardrobe were red and green striped, and the large window had yellow curtains.

"It's really nice," I said. "Where would my bed go?"

Tee looked thoughtful. "I don't know." She looked around. "We'll have to ask Mike."

"OK," I said.

Tee smiled at me. "Should we go and ask him now?"

"Yeah, OK," I said, nodding.

And with that we both went down to the office.

* * *

When we got down to the office Mike was sitting in the office, looking sad.

"Mike?" asked Tee. "Are you alright?"

Mike looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." He saw me. "What can I do for you, girls?"

"Um, we were wondering about where Charlotte could sleep," said Tee. "We were thinking she could sleep in my room, but we can't work out how to fit a bed.

Mike sighed thoughtfully. "Um..." He paused. "I don't think we can fit another bed in your room, Tee." He paused again. "There's space in Elektra's room, but I'm not putting Charlotte in there."

"Yeah, Elektra's really mean," agreed Tee.

"So what we could do is get Sapphire to share with Elektra, just until she moves out, and put Charlotte in her room," said Mike. He had a think, sorting out in his head where everyone would go. "So that's Carmen and Lily, Sapphire and Elektra, Harry, Toby, Frank, Charlotte, Liam, Johnny, Tee, Gus... And Tracy's having the spare staff bedroom, so that..."

I picked up on what Mike had said immediately. "Tracy's staying here too?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, just for a few nights." He gave me a reassuring smile. "She still works here, so you'll see her during the day after that, don't worry."

I wasn't worried about not seeing Tracy, and I'd known I'd see her anyway.

I was worried about why Tracy was staying overnight, because that meant she was sad.

And I didn't want her to be.

"Should I show you to your room?" asked Mike.

I nodded.

Mike smiled. "Come on, then."

I got up, picking up my rucksack I'd left on the floor earlier, and then followed Mike upstairs.

* * *

When we got to the room Mike knocked on the door, before waiting for a reply.

There wasn't one.

He knocked again, and when a reply didn't come, he opened the door.

As we went in I looked around the room. It was very arty, the walls covered in one big picture, with photos of the people who lived here.

And it was big.

"I'll have a word with Sapphire, but for now you can start unpacking your things," said Mike.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Mike gave me a smile back, before he left the room.

I was still sad from Mum leaving me, but I knew one thing that would cheer me up.

Dancing.

I began to sing a tune, dancing along to the music, spinning round and round.

And then I hit something.

It was a huge painting, being held up by an easel.

Well, it had been, anyway.

The painting flew into the chest of drawers, the corner making a huge hole in the painting.

And I fled.

* * *

I ran until I was in the garden. There was no one about, so I crawled onto some seats and curled into a small ball.

I lifted my head as a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, and looked up to see Tracy, tears in her own eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to Mike?" she asked.

I didn't reply. I crawled over to where she'd sat down, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a big hug, trying to make her happy.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "My mum's gone to America too, for a job."

I looked up at Tracy in sad shock. Her mum had gone to America? And left her all on her own?

That was so mean.

"She thinks I love being on my own," said Tracy, hugging me tight. She paused as she began to cry. "But I don't. I hate it."

I could see how upset Tracy was, just by how much she was now crying. I hugged her tight, wishing I could do something to make it better.

"I'm sorry," said Tracy. "You're just a kid, I shouldn't be telling you all this."

I looked up at Tracy. "But it's hurting you. It's making you sad."

Tracy nodded.

We sat there for a few minutes, silently comforting each other.

And then Sapphire ran over to us.

"Charlotte!" she yelled angrily. "Did you ruin my painting?"

I gave a small, frightened nod.

Immediately she tried to get me, but Tracy stopped her, shielding me.

"Sapphire, leave her alone!" said Tracy. "I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"First she nicks my room, and then she destroys my painting!" yelled Sapphire. "Why should I leave her alone?"

"Because her mum's left her to go to New York!" yelled Tracy.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I stopped as soon as I'd said it. Charlotte's mum probably wasn't even going to New York.

But mine had.

As the tears began to flow I ran inside, desperately looking for Mike.

And I found him.

It was like he knew exactly what was wrong. He gently sat me down at the kitchen counter, pushed the tea he'd been making in front of me, and then sat down beside me, enveloping me in a hug.

He held me as I began to shake, the sobs wracking my whole body.

"Shh," he said gently. "It's OK, you're alright, I'm here, I've got you."

"Cam..." I said, breaking off as another sob overtook me.

"I know, I know," said Mike. "But I'm still here, and I'm not leaving."

That promise filled me with relief.

Mike was never leaving.

Suddenly we heard a scream, and both our heads went up.

Charlotte!

I ran outside as quickly as I could, Mike following close behind...

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

Sapphire was angry.

Very angry.

Very, very angry.

As soon as Tracy was gone she pushed me to the ground, not letting me go. I screamed.

"I've spent months on that painting!" she said. "And you've put a huge hole in it!"

I swallowed. "I really didn't mean to," I said. "I was just dancing."

"In my room!" said Sapphire.

Suddenly Mike and Tracy were there, Mike grabbing Sapphire, Tracy gently lifting me up, giving me a hug.

"Back off, Sapphire," she said. "She's only little."

"She completely ruined my painting!" said Sapphire.

"By accident," said Tracy. She looked to Mike, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I didn't mean to," I said, turning to Sapphire. "I'm really sorry."

Sapphire still looked ready to kill me, but I pretended to be brave.

"Come on," said Tracy. "Let's just all go inside, and make friends. Yeah?"

I watched Sapphire nervously, and something went through her head, before she finally spoke.

"OK, fine, whatever."

I sighed in relief, as did Tracy.

"Come on, then," said Mike. He waited for me and Sapphire to do it, before turning to Tracy. "You coming?"

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I slowly shook my head, sitting down on the car seats, needing some time alone.

"Come on," said Mike. When I didn't move he knelt down beside me. "I know it's hard, Trace." He gave me a reassuring smile. "I just want to do what's best for you." He sighed. "And I'm not completely sure what that is."

"I just, need some time alone, just to, think, and stuff," I explained disjointedly.

"Come with me first," said Mike. He held out his hand, and I slowly took it, before following him into the kitchen.

* * *

When we got there Mike sat me down on the same chair I'd been on before Charlotte had screamed, and pushed the tea in front of my again.

"That's my special tea, that is," said Mike. "Never fails to calm me down, that one."

"What's in it?" I asked.

Mike chuckled. "Sugar," he said. "Lots and lots of sugar. Six spoons to be precise."

I lifted the mug to my lips, taking a small sip. It was the sweetest tea I'd ever tasted.

"Mmm," I said, smiling. "That's really nice."

Mike smiled back. "Told you." He then looked at me seriously. "What was wrong earlier?"

I sighed. "I was trying to stop Sapphire having a go at Charlotte, and because her mum's going to America too, I gave that as a reason for her to leave her alone." I took a deep breath. "But I accidentally said she was going to New York, which is what Cam did, and then it all became too much, and..."

I trailed off as Mike pulled me into a small hug again, just trying to calm me slightly.

"You know it's going to be like this for a few days, don't you?" asked Mike.

I nodded, although a few days didn't seem nearly long enough for me to sort myself out.

"But you've got me, and you're staying for a few nights," Mike continued. "So if you ever need me, you can come and find me, yeah?"

I nodded. It felt weird that only this morning I'd still been completely on my own in this, and now I had Mike supporting me every step of the way.

"I'm glad I told you," I said quietly.

"So am I," said Mike, giving the top of my head a kiss.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I couldn't find anything to wear.

The kids had organised a surprise party for Tracy this afternoon, to try and cheer her up, and they'd told me to wear party clothes.

There was just one problem.

I didn't have any.

I'd left anything too small for me at home, knowing there was no point in carrying clothes I couldn't wear.

Well, apart from one thing.

It was a beautiful dress, white with sequins that sparkled everywhere.

But I hadn't worn it since I was six.

I tried to squeeze into it anyway, really wanting to wear it.

And then I heard it rip.

Tears came to my eyes straight away. Mum had bought me that dress, and it had always been my favourite.

But I couldn't wear it anymore.

I was just folding up the dress (having put my normal clothes back on) and putting it back in my bag when Carmen and Tee came in.

"Hi," said Carmen. "Um, Tee thought you might not have anything to wear for the party."

I nodded sadly.

"Well, I think I can help you," said Carmen. "I've still got all my old clothes, and I'm sure something will fit you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on," said Carmen, taking my hand and leading me to her room.

* * *

When we got there I looked around in amazement. The whole room was pink, covered in animal posters.

I loved it.

"Let's see," said Carmen, going over the the wardrobe. She opened it, taking out a pink dress with a gold sequin top, and held it up to me. "Try that on."

I did as I was told, taking my top and leggings off and putting the dress over my head, before I turned to Carmen.

She was smiling. "Wow!"

"It looks great on you," agreed Tee.

"It looks better on her than it did me," said Carmen. "You can keep it."

"Can I?" I said. I looked down at the dress. It really was pretty.

Carmen nodded. "Of course." She then looked at me. "I think I've got some shoes to go with that. And I could do your hair if you want."

I nodded, a big smile on my face.

She looked through the wardrobe, finding some flat pink shoes with a strap. I tried them on and they fitted perfectly.

I looked down at myself, smiling. "Thank you, Carmen."

Carmen smiled back. "You're welcome." She then came over, running her hand through my ponytail. "I think bunches would look good."

I smiled, nodding.

She sat me down, taking my ponytail out, and brushing my hair.

"Have you got another hair tie?" she asked. "And a brush?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they're in my bag." I looked to her. "Should I go and get them?"

Carmen nodded, and I ran to get them.

When I came back, Carmen sat me down again, before putting my hair into high bunches.

"You look amazing," said Tee, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

Lily then came in. "We need to get things ready for the party soon." She saw me. "Is that Carmen's dress?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her," answered Carmen.

"It really suits you," said Lily.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll go and get changed," said Tee, leaving.

"Charlotte, do you want to go down to the living room?" suggested Carmen. "You could help set everything up."

I nodded. "OK," I said, before I headed down to the living room.

* * *

When I got there everyone was sorting things out for the party,

"Hi, Charlotte," said Gina, having seen me coming through the door. "Have you come to help?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Carmen told me to come down here."

She smiled at me. "Right, well if you go down to the kitchen, you can help the others bring up the food."

"OK," I said, and then I went down the stairs into the kitchen.

People were everywhere, putting food onto plates.

"I've come to help," I said, hoping they would tell me what to do.

"Um, I'm not sure we've got anything you can help with," said Johnny. "We've got enough people in here."

"Oh, OK," I said. "Is there anything else that needs doing?"

Everyone shook their heads and said no, and so I made my way back into the hall.

Tracy was coming the opposite way, deep in thought, and nearly walked into me.

"Oh, sorry," she said, noticing me just in time. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I smiled at her. "That's OK."

She then walked past me, going down into the kitchen.

Mike then came down the corridor, smiling at me. "Hello, Charlotte. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I just don't know what to do to help."

Mike gave me another smile. "Why don't you make sure Tracy doesn't come in?" he said. "If you go and stand near the back door and keep watch, then you can tell her to go somewhere else if she tries to come in. OK?"

* * *

 **Mike POV**

I wanted to give Charlotte a job, because I could see on her face that she wanted to be useful, but at the same time I didn't want her getting in the way, or bothering Tracy.

I'd sent Tracy into the garden to get her out of the way, and to have some time on her own to relax.

And hopefully it would do her some good.

Charlotte nodded eagerly, before going back down the stairs to the kitchen.

I smiled to myself: this was going to be a great party.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I'd been standing at the door for about twenty minutes. The food was nearly ready, and everyone in the kitchen had told me loads of stories of things that had happened at Elm Tree House, some of them so funny I couldn't stop laughing.

Just then Lily came in, dressed in her party outfit. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, Charlotte," she said. "What're you doing?"

"Making sure Tracy doesn't come in," I replied.

"Well, Mike just told me to go and get her," said Lily. "Do you want to come?"

"OK," I said, smiling as I imagined Tracy's reaction to what we'd done.

"Come on, then," said Lily.

And with that we made our way into the garden to find Tracy.

 **A/N I think I'll end it there, as this has taken me forever and I'd like to get it up before I go to sleep, as I've spent the last two nights up until 1:00 reading and/ or writing, which is not a good idea! XD (And with it being Saturday tomorrow people might actually have time to read it, so I can see what you guys think. :-D) I** **know Sapphire was a bit OOC (out of character) in the chapter with the painting thing, but I based it a bit on how she reacted when Elektra cut off Jeff's leg, as I thought she'd be pretty angry with her painting being destroyed. Anyway, I just thought I'd give my reasoning before someone said that she wouldn't do that (although you still can, but at least you know why I did it).**

 **In the last chapter, Linneagb commented on how my writing was getting better (thank you so much!), and I've been trying to get the characters to have their own voice and speak slightly differently (like in Charlotte's POV I'm trying not to use really long or complex words as she's only eight), so hopefully it's working! XD**

 **The TBR super-fans among you (or maybe it's just me XD) may have noticed a reference to the 'Tracy Beaker Survival Files' (which my phone has on auto-correct as I type 'Beaker' and 'Survival' so little XD) in this chapter: the tea with six sugars is a reference to Tracy's quote about how with Lol and Bouncer from TSOTB "One without the other would be like tea without six sugars". I just thought I'd put it in, because when Tracy asked what was in the tea that made it special I thought of that quote, and I thought it would be cool. :-)**

 **Lastly (I think I need to start making my A/Ns shorter, as this one's so long it now has paragraphs! XD), the dresses I mention in this that Charlotte wears are on a polyvore on my account (details are in the previous chapter), so you can see the actual dresses rather than just imagining them. :-) Anyway, really hope you liked this chapter, very sorry about the A/Ns (both at the beginning and the end; if you read them all I'll be impressed! XD), please review! :-D**


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N I seem to be on a roll with this story (I've been singing songs from the show all day as a result! XD), so I thought I'd update again. I'm planning 15 or 16 chapters (we'll see if I need an extra one or not) as that's how many songs there were (as the song for this chapter was repeated later), and I've worked out relatively well how everything will fit, so we're getting through it! :-D**

 **Google have gone and changed their keyboard (as I write on my phone), so I'll apologise for any typos now! XD**

 **Thank you to Holly for reviewing, and thank you for your amazing idea (which I really should have thought of myself! XD). Your idea will be in the next chapter, and it solves my problem of how on earth I was going to get a song about Munchkins to make sense as a chapter title (but you'll have to wait until next time to find out). XD If you want to, and are allowed, then you should get an account, as we could discuss story ideas through messages rather than reviews, as that would make this story even better! :-D Thanks also to Linneagb who reviewed whilst I was writing the chapter. :-D**

 **Tracy POV**

I was sitting on the old car seats in the garden, twirling a leaf in my hands, lost in my thoughts.

What had I done to Mike?

I'd seen his face in the quiet room, when I'd been lying on the sofa, completely exhausted.

And as bad as I'd felt, it wasn't fair on him.

I'd tried not to hurt him by not telling him anything was wrong, but in doing that I'd hurt him even more.

And I hated myself for it.

I sighed as a tear made its way down my cheek, just wishing everything hadn't gone so wrong.

I lifted my head as Lily came round the corner, Charlotte with her, both dressed for Lily's party.

As Charlotte saw I was crying she came over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back as Lily sat down.

After a few moments I gestured for Charlotte to sit next to her, before Lily began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Tracy," she began. "I should have moved back into the flat, and then..."

I cut her off, shaking my head. "No, it was my fault." I paused. "You're better staying here than with me and Cam anyway."

She gave me a smile, and I gave one back, even though I felt like crying.

"Are you OK?" asked Charlotte.

I nodded, even though more tears were making their way down my cheeks.

As Lily and Charlotte exchanged a look I looked down at my lap, wanting to be left on my own so I didn't upset them.

I heard Charlotte leaving, running off up the garden, but still didn't look up until she came back.

With Mike.

He knelt down by me, looking up at me, his eyes filled with pain and concern.

"I'm sorry," I said, desperately trying to stop crying. "I'm so, so sorry."

Mike just shook his head, before enveloping me in a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said gently, holding me tight. "It's not your fault."

"But I upset you, I upset the kids when I collapsed," I said. "I should have kept quiet."

"No," said Mike. "No, no, no, no. You had a panic attack, Trace. You shouldn't keep that bottled up, not for six months."

"But it's..." I began.

"We've done you a party," said Charlotte suddenly, interrupting me.

"A party?" I said confusedly. "I thought that was for Lily."

"It is," said Lily, glaring at Charlotte. "We'd just like you to come."

I shook my head, pulling away from Mike. "Sorry, girls." I paused. "You really don't want me at a party now."

* * *

 **Mike POV**

There she was again, trying to protect others

I glanced over to Charlotte and Lily, before I spoke. "Come on, Tracy. You don't have to stay long if you don't want: no one will mind."

I knew she wouldn't be up to staying at the party hours, not in the mood she was in.

"Even if it's just five minutes?" she asked.

I nodded, giving her a smile. "Even if it's just five minutes."

She gave a small smile, before she nodded. She then got up, and I took her hand, knowing she'd get a big shock once she got to the living room.

And with that we made our way inside.

When we got near the living room Charlotte and Lily ran on ahead, leaving me and Tracy to go up the stairs.

"They're probably just excited," I said, telling a little bit of a lie. The real reason they were running ahead was so they were in position to surprise her.

As we were about to turn into the living room I gave Tracy's hand a small squeeze, not knowing quite how she'd react.

And then I opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened everyone shouted "SURPRISE!". Tracy stood there, completely overcome with shock.

"You OK?" I asked gently.

She nodded, eventually finding her voice. "You've done all this... For me?"

"Of course we have," said Lily, smiling. "I didn't need a party nearly as much as you did."

Suddenly Tracy ran forward, wrapping her arms around everyone.

"Thank you so much," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

But they were tears of joy.

After a few moments Tracy stepped away, and looked up at me. I gave her a smile, before looking over to Liam.

"Let's get this party started!" he said, and everyone laughed, before the music started.

* * *

Half an hour later Tracy was doing much better.

She was dancing with Carmen, Lily, Tee and Charlotte. Charlotte kept making up routines for the songs, and then she got everyone to copy her.

It was funny to watch how good she was compared to how bad everyone else was.

They were enjoying themselves though, and that was all that mattered.

Just then Gus rushed in, the Guinness World Record book in his hand, yelling at Toby about the paper chain.

Poor Toby had put the decimal point in the wrong place.

As everyone laughed at his mistake (kindly, of course), I heard the doorbell ring. I went to go and get it, but saw Tracy leaving the room.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

When I got to the front door I opened it. To my shock, Seth was standing there.

I pretended to be happy as he said hello, but inside I could feel myself being overwhelmed.

Seth had caused part of this. By accident, of course. But he'd still caused some of it.

I gestured for him to follow me, before I made my way to the living room.

* * *

As we walked in I threw Seth a few smiles, trying to show him I was OK, before I headed straight for Mike.

He could obviously see the tears in my eyes as I looked up at him, and opened his arms, gesturing for me to come forward.

I did as I was told, going towards him and resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh," he said gently as the tears began to fall. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Seth's here," I said.

He looked confused. "Why are you crying, then?"

I just shook my head.

"Come on," said Mike, pulling out of the hug but leaving his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Let's go to the quiet room, shall we?"

I gave a small nod.

Mike gently steered me through everyone, before he stopped at Seth.

"Seth," he said, getting his attention.

Seth turned, a smile on his face, before he saw me. "Tracy? What's wrong?"

"Come with us," said Mike, before we made our way to the quiet room.

* * *

When we got there Mike sat down on the sofa, gently sitting me next to him as he did so. Seth sat on the sofa opposite, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you upset about what I said this morning?" he asked. "Because if you are, we broke up, and I'm here for you now."

I felt Mike tense. "You told Tracy you'd met someone else?"

"Yeah, she called me at about 9:00 this morning," said Seth. "She had to go before I could explain properly though. You called her."

Mike looked down at me. "You didn't get into work until 10:00, Tracy." His face softened. "What's going on?"

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "I, I couldn't breathe, I was panicking, I didn't know what else to do..."

"Another panic attack," Mike said quietly.

I gave a small nod, before I dissolved into tears.

"Tracy, I'm so sorry," said Seth. "I really didn't want to upset you, I just..."

Seth carried on talking, but I wasn't listening anymore. I was reliving the phone call in my head, remembering all too well how it had felt, how I'd struggled to breathe, how scary it had been.

"Shh," said Mike, holding me tight as I began to shake. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here. I've got you."

I tried to relax, Mike's words soothing me as I remembered his earlier promise.

"That's it, good girl," said Mike as the shaking stopped. "Good girl."

"Are you alright?" asked Seth.

I gave a small nod, although I knew both Mike and Seth would see through it.

"Do you want tomorrow off as well?" asked Mike gently. "You can't work like this."

I shook my head, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"You could help Charlotte decorate her room," said Mike, suddenly having had the idea.

I nodded, giving a small smile: that would be fun.

"Do you want to come back to the party?" asked Seth.

I shook my head. "You go, I'll come in a minute."

Seth smiled at me, before he left the room.

"You OK?" asked Mike.

I shook my head: I felt awful.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I didn't want you to worry," I said.

Mike chuckled. "So you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to worry, and by doing so you made me worry even more." He shook his head, letting out another small laugh. "What're you like, hm?"

I didn't answer, just relaxing onto him, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

Mike rubbed my arm. "You want to go back?"

I nodded.

Mike smiled. "Come on, then."

We then both got up and headed back to the living room.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I was worried about Tracy.

She'd left the living room crying, just after Seth, who I'd met when he came back in, had come in with her.

As soon as she came back in I ran up to her, giving her a hug.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Tracy nodded, although there were still tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Tracy smiled at me. "Nothing, I'm alright now." She looked around at the party, where everyone was doing their own thing. "You not doing your dance routines?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't the same without you."

Tracy smiled again. "Come on, then." She moved to a space, me following. "Let's dance!"

I smiled, and began making up a dance routine, Tracy copying my every move. Soon we were dancing together, laughing when Tracy made a mistake, which happened a lot.

"Mike said we could paint your room tomorrow," said Tracy when she was too tired to dance anymore.

I smiled. "Can we? That would be so much fun!"

Tracy smiled back, and I ran over to her (I'd been dancing whilst she sat down) and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Should we get the others to help or not?" asked Tracy.

I thought. "We could ask if anyone wants to, and then they could help, because it'll take a long time to do ourselves."

Tracy smiled. "We'll ask tomorrow morning then, shall we?"

I nodded, smiling, still excited about painting my room.

And I was so excited I started to dance again, and didn't stop until the party was over.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

"Now, just remember, you can come and find me if you need me, yeah?"

Mike was telling me for the tenth time to come and find him if I needed to, probably because he'd sensed my fear about going to sleep. I'd be all on my own, and the nightmares were sure to return.

I nodded. "I will, I promise."

Mike gave me a smile. "Good." He looked at me worriedly. "Becuase the last thing I want is you up half the night feeling scared, but not waking me up."

"Stop fussing, Mike, I'll be fine," I said. "And I'll come and see you if I'm not."

Mike smiled at me again, before he went to leave the room. "Night."

I smiled back. "Night."

And then he was gone.

Immediately I felt scared. I had the urge to tidy the room, to distract my mind, but I knew I needed to sleep.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth, before going back to my bedroom and getting changed.

I then turned on my bedside lamp, turned off the main light, and got into bed.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I hasn't stopped crying since I went to bed.

The clock said midnight, which meant I'd been crying for three hours.

I didn't like being on my own, in the dark, thinking about Mum.

So I went to see Tracy.

The light was on, but Tracy was fast asleep.

I didn't want to wake her up, because she'd looked really tired earlier, so I curled up on a blanket that had been left on the floor, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I woke with a gasp.

I'd had the same nightmare again, and as I put my hand to my chest I could feel my heart racing, and my chest heaving as I gasped for air.

As I began to cry I lay back down, knowing I should get Mike, but not having the energy to do so.

"Are you alright, Tracy?"

I jumped as I heard a voice, and looked down to see Charlotte lying on the blanket I'd taken off the bed earlier, looking at me worriedly.

I slowly shook my head, and she ran out of the room.

For the second time since she'd been here she returned with Mike.

"Tracy?" he said. "Are you OK? Charlotte said you were crying."

I looked up at him, my eyes full of fear and pain and everything else the nightmare had given me.

"Come here," said Mike gently.

I slowly sat up, hugging Mike as he sat on the bed next to me.

As I cried I heard someone else sobbing, and turned to see Charlotte in tears.

"Come here," Mike said again, his voice still gentle, patting the bed next to him for Charlotte to come.

She climbed onto the bed next to Mike, and he hugged her as well.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mike, making his voice softer. "Are you missing your mum?"

Charlotte nodded.

I pulled away from Mike's hug, gesturing for him to hug Charlotte properly. Mike gave me a grateful smile, before wrapping his arms around Charlotte. I rested my head on the side of his arm, feeling much more relaxed now he was here.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

"Shh," said Mike gently, holding me close as I shook as I cried. "It's OK, I'm here."

"I want Mum!" I said.

"I know," said Mike. "I know."

As much as I wanted Mum, Mike was very kind, still holding me ten minutes later.

"You OK?" he asked as I stopped crying.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" asked Mike.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be on my own again.

Tracy put her hand on my arm. "You can stay with me if you want."

I looked up at her, and knew she was being nice to me because the same thing had happened to her.

I nodded.

Tracy smiled at me.

Mike pulled away, before standing up and looking at us both.

"I'll leave you to sort yourselves out then," said Mike. He looked to Tracy. "Come and find me if either of you need me, yeah?"

Tracy nodded. "I will."

Mike smiled at us both, before he left the room.

Tracy lay back down, before I curled up next to her.

Suddenly I remembered something. "I'll be back," I said, before going to my room, grabbing Emily, Bryony and Annabelle, and then going back to Tracy's.

Tracy smiled as she saw a soft toy dog (Emily) and two model dogs, a mother (Bryony) and her puppy (Annabelle). I introduced them to her, before Tracy put Bryony and Annabelle on the table next to the bed, and I climbed under the duvet with Emily. Tracy wrapped her arm around me, before we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I woke gasping for air again. Charlotte was by my side, but that did nothing to calm my panic.

My dream had been different this time. Rather than my real mum, it was Mike standing next to me on the boat. As the wave swept over the boat he'd gone with the water, and I'd had to watch him drown...

"Breathe, Tracy."

I was startled as Mike spoke, standing next to the bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

As I ran over what he'd just said I tried to slow my breathing. Mike was here, he wasn't dead.

I looked down and saw Charlotte looking at me worriedly.

"It's a good thing she came to get me," said Mike. He rubbed my arm. "No way are you working tomorrow."

I shook my head, trying to protest, but unable to speak properly with my breathing.

"Gina won't mind," said Mike. "But you need a proper night's sleep before you do a day's work."

I shook my head again, trying to argue, but it was obvious Mike wasn't listening.

"Just try and slow your breathing down, Trace, yeah?" said Mike. He turned to Charlotte. "Could you give us a minute?"

Charlotte nodded, going to leave, but I grabbed her back.

Mike gently took my hand off Charlotte's, but smiled at her to stay anyway.

A few moments later my breathing slowed, returning to normal, and I didn't even have to look at Mike before he enveloped me into a hug.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" asked Mike.

I shook my head, not wanting to be any trouble.

"Will you be alright, Charlotte?" asked Mike.

She nodded, giving me a hug as well.

Mike smiled. "You're a good girl, Charlotte."

She looked up at Mike, smiling, before she rested her head on my side.

"You tired?" I asked her.

She nodded sleepily.

I gave a small smile. "Should we get you back to sleep then?"

Charlotte nodded again.

I pulled away from Mike for a moment, before I gently lifted Charlotte up and lay her on the bed. I put the duvet over her as she closed her eyes.

I smiled, glad she was OK, before Mike hugged me again.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just a dream."

"More like a nightmare," said Mike.

I nodded, more tears making their way down my cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" asked Mike.

I nodded.

"I don't mind, Tracy," he said. "If it'll help you, then..."

"I'll be fine," I said, putting on a brave smile. "Seriously, Mike, stop fussing."

Mike gave me a smile. "I'm allowed to worry about you, you know."

"I know," I said. "But I'm fine."

Mike gave me a look, obviously showing he didn't believe me.

"I'll come and get you if I need you," I said, wanting him to go back to bed so he could get some sleep.

Mike looked me in the eye. "Promise?"

I nodded, giving him a smile. "Promise."

He smiled back, before he left the room, and I lay down, my arm around Charlotte, as I drifted off to sleep...

 **A/N Wow, my chapters seem to be getting longer rather than shorter! (That's a first! XD) I'm sorry for all the Tracy sad stuff, but I always felt 'Chain Reaction' moved on too quickly, and I love writing that kind of stuff anyway. XD This should be the last chapter of this, but then again with how little I plan I can't say that for sure. XD I've changed the summary as well (I may add I little bit more), but there is a bit of a cliffhanger thing there, so you can try and work out what's going to happen. XD Anyway, really hope you enjoyed the chapter (and my much shorter A/N XD), please review! :-D**


	4. Hey Hey We're The Munchkins

**A/N I keep wanting to write this, so why not? XD Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing. I hope you like what I do with your idea. :-) Again thanks to Linneagb for reviewing once I'd started writing. :-D I seriously really love reviews, and every time I refreshed the page and there was a review it put a huge smile on my face, so really, thank you. :-)**

 **I'm also listening to Dire Straits 'Walk of Life's whilst I write this (it wasn't in the show, but my dad had it on the other day and it's a good song!), which should hopefully make me write happy stuff. XD (During writing I changed this to 'Don't Stop Believing', the last song of the show where I was standing right next to Dani Harmer whilst she sang a solo which nearly made me cry I was so happy, which was not a good idea as I kept mouthing the words (and changing them so they were the ones from the show and not the song), and then doing all the actions, which meant I couldn't write properly! XD)**

 **Mike POV**

Tracy woke several times that night.

Each time Charlotte came running to get me, and each time I went to her room, calming her down so she could get back to sleep.

I was just thankful she didn't have another panic attack.

By the morning we were all exhausted, but at least when I went in to check they were both OK that morning when I got up they were both asleep.

I smiled to myself, leaving the room and going down the corridor.

Before I heard a crash, followed by a scream.

I ran back, finding Charlotte in a crumpled heap on the floor, Tracy gasping for air again.

"You OK?" I asked.

Tracy visibly relaxed as I came in, and Charlotte looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. I gently picked her up and cuddled her, trying to make sure she was alright.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. From what I'd heard as I'd left I presumed she'd fallen out of the bed, probably knocked out as Tracy woke in panic.

She shook her head, but she was still crying, snuggling into me for comfort.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning to Tracy.

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push her out, I just woke up, and..."

I shook my head. "No, no, it's OK, I understand." I looked down at Charlotte. "I think last night was all a bit much for her though."

Tracy nodded. "Do you want me to stay with her while she sleeps some more? She must be shattered."

I gave her a smile. "Yeah, as long as you don't mind."

Tracy smiled back, before I gently lay Charlotte back on the bed, and put the duvet over her.

"Get some rest," I said gently. "Tracy will be with you the whole time."

Charlotte gave a tired nod, before she fell asleep.

I gave a smile to both of them, before I left the room.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I woke a couple of hours later.

Tracy was by my side, still in her pyjamas, smiling at me.

"You alright?" she asked.

I nodded, feeling a lot less tired than I had been.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, thanks for getting Mike last night." She smiled at me. "If you get dressed, we can paint your room today."

I nodded, sitting up quickly, a big smile on my face.

Tracy smiled as she saw me smile, before I got out of bed and went to get dressed.

* * *

Half an hour later, after getting dressed and having breakfast, we were ready to go shopping for paint.

We'd asked the others if they wanted to help, and Tee said that she would later, but she had homework to do first.

"What colour would you like?" asked Mike, who was coming with us.

I thought for a moment, before I smiled. "Rainbow colours." I paused. "And pink"

Mike smiled. "Good choice." He turned to Tracy, who had just put her shoes on. "You ready?"

Tracy nodded. "Yep."

She stood up, and then we made our way to the shop.

* * *

There was a lot paint in that shop.

As we walked in there were tins of paint stacked up on top of each other.

Mike smiled as he saw my shocked face. "We won't buy all of it, don't worry."

I laughed.

"Come on," said Tracy, spotting a colour chart. "Have a look and choose what colours you want."

I went over to her, and started deciding what colours I'd use to paint my room...

* * *

We got home an hour later.

It had taken me ages to choose what colours I wanted, because there were so many I liked.

But I had chosen, and when we got all the paint upstairs we stood in my room, me working out what I wanted to paint.

"Can I have three walls pink?" I said, pointing to the three smallest walls. "And then..." I thought for a minute. "Can I have a rainbow on that wall?"

Tracy nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds good." She handed me a brush. "Should we do the pink first?"

I nodded, before Tracy opened the tin of paint.

I dipped my brush in, and began painting the wall.

Tracy did the same, and soon the wall was becoming a pretty pink.

"How long do you think it'll take to finish?" I asked.

Tracy looked at her watch. "Um, I think we'll manage this coat today, and then we'll have to do another coat tomorrow.

I smiled, not being able to wait until my room was finished.

Tracy smiled back.

We painted in silence for a few moments, before she spoke up.

"Should I put some music on?" she asked. "It'll be more fun then."

I nodded excitedly, knowing that if we had music on I could sing and dance along.

Tracy smiled, before she got her phone out of her pocket. "What song should we have first?"

I jumped up and down. "'Don't Stop Believing', 'Don't Stop Believing'."

Tracy laughed, before she typed the song into her phone, and then put it on. "Do you mind if we have the 'Glee' one?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that one's my favourite."

Tracy smiled, before she left the song to play.

I started dancing almost straight away, and by the end of the song I was jumping around the room, performing more than I was painting.

Tracy laughed at me. "Come on, you," she said. "You're supposed to be painting your room."

I laughed too, before skipping over to the wall Tracy was painting, and started to help again.

* * *

When we got to the end of the song, Tracy asked me what song I wanted on next.

"That one!" I said.

Tracy smiled, before putting the song on again, and turning on the repeat button so it would never stop.

I started dancing around again, and after watching me for a few moments.

"Did you do dance classes or something before you came here?" she asked.

I stopped dancing. "I used to do acting, singing and dancing," I said sadly. "But I had to stop because Mum couldn't afford it."

Tracy rubbed my shoulder, before suddenly pausing.

"I'm just going to go and see Mike," she said. "Are you alright painting for a minute?"

I nodded, before she left the room.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I left Charlotte to the painting, and went down to the office to find Mike.

"Hey, Tracy," said Mike as I walked in and closed the door. "Are you alright?"

I sat down on a chair. "Yeah, I'm fine." I paused. "I was just talking to Charlotte, and she said she used to go to acting, singing and dancing classes before she came here."

"And..." said Mike, showing me to continue.

"And I was wondering if there would be a way for her to have classes now she's here," I finished.

Mike looked thoughtful. "Um..." He sighed, but then a smile came to his face. "We'll have to look at the budget, but I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

I smiled too, knowing Charlotte would be over the moon.

"Can I get back to painting?" I asked.

Mike nodded, smiling at me.

I stood up, opening the door.

"Tracy?"

I turned as Mike said my name.

"Are you alright, after last night?" he asked.

I nodded, giving him a smile to show him I was OK. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I wasn't looking forward to tonight though.

Mike smiled. "OK." He paused. "You know where I am if you need me."

I nodded, before I left the room.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

I was worried about Tracy.

She seemed alright this morning, but last night she'd been awful.

I just wished she'd let me in more.

She hadn't told me anything about Seth calling her until he'd come to the party, even when she'd finally told me about Cam.

I just hoped there wasn't anything else she was hiding.

Because the more she hid from me, the less I could help.

And that was the only thing I wanted to do: help.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

When I got upstairs I had a smile on my face. Charlotte was going to be able to do her classes.

As I opened the door she was dancing around again, the paintbrush on the floor (thankfully on a dustsheet and not the carpet).

She turned to look at me as I came in, the excitement on her face obvious.

My smile widened, and I nodded. "Mike says you can have classes."

Charlotte smiled, jumping up and down in joy.

I laughed at her reaction, before she ran over and hugged me.

And I hugged her back.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

An hour later we were still painting when Tee came in, Harry following close behind.

"Hey," she said as she came in. "I've finished my homework, so I thought I'd come and help. And Harry can't play with Sapphire because she's got her painting to do, so he said he'd come and help too."

Harry nodded, going over to the paint pot.

I smiled, happy that Tee and Harry had come to help.

"Do you want us to help paint this wall?" asked Tee, looking at the wall we were painting.

I nodded. "Yeah, and then when we've done this wall we can put a rainbow on that one."

Tee thought for a minute. "How about we put splashes of colour on that wall, instead of a rainbow?"

I smiled. "Yeah, that sounds cool!"

Tee smiled back, before we carried on painting the wall.

With four of us painting instead of two, the wall was soon finished. Tracy then got us to get two pots of paint each (there was red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple and pink), and two brushes. We then stood in front of the wall.

"Ready, steady, go!" said Tracy.

We began putting the paint brushes into the paint, and then throwing the paint onto the wall, the brushes making it splatter everywhere. We did it in all different directions, so the paint all went on top of each other, making it look amazing.

After about ten minutes we stood back, all smiling.

"Wow," I said. "It looks amazing!" I looked to Tee, smiling. "That was a great idea."

Tee smiled back at me.

"Right," said Tracy, looking down at her watch. "I reckon we should go down for lunch, and then come and do more afterwards."

I nodded, realising how hungry I was, before we went downstairs.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

After lunch we went back to painting Charlotte's room, finishing the first coat of pink paint.

"Right," I said after a couple of hours, "we'll have to do the second coat tomorrow."

I looked at my watch as Charlotte looked around the room, happy it was looking good.

3:30.

Cam should be there.

I hadn't called Cam last night because of the party, and afterwards I'd just been feeling so tired that I'd chatted to Mike for a bit and then had gone to bed.

She'd probably be worried about me.

"Do you want to go and play with Tee?" I said, turning to Charlotte. "I just need to go and do something."

Charlotte nodded, before running off to find Tee.

I followed after her, going down to the office to get my laptop.

* * *

When I got there, Mike was doing some paperwork.

"Hey, Tracy," he said, smiling at me as I entered the room. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just came to get my laptop."

Mike nodded. "Are you going to tell her what happened?"

I sat down, realising Mike knew I was going to call Cam. "I don't know." I paused. "Do you think I should?"

Mike sighed. "You don't have to, not if you don't want to," he said. "But she might want to know. She is your mum, after all."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I paused again. "I just didn't want to worry her."

Mike gave me a look.

I looked away, before I got my laptop and left the room.

* * *

Cam wasn't there anyway.

It was 10:30 in New York, so Cam was probably working.

I'd call her later.

I closed down my laptop, before I went back down to the office to put it away.

* * *

Mike was still there when I got back. As I entered he looked at me expectantly.

"She wasn't there," I said, putting my laptop on the floor. I then went to the door.

"Trace?"

I turned around as Mike said my name.

"Take a break," he said. "I'll look after Charlotte, just relax a bit, yeah?"

"But..." I began.

"You've been through a lot these past couple of days, and it's not going to get better if you keep pushing yourself," Mike interrupted. "Bring Charlotte in here, and then make yourself a cup of tea or something and go and sit outside away from everyone for a bit."

I nodded, the idea sounding good.

Mike gave me a smile, before I went to get Charlotte.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

Tracy came back into the office with Charlotte a couple of minutes later, before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I gave Charlotte a smile, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Where's Tracy gone?" she asked.

"She's just gone into the garden," I said. "She just needs a bit of time on her own. And I need to have a little chat with you."

"OK," said Charlotte.

""We have to make you something called a file," I said, "which means I need to ask you some questions about yourself."

"Like what?" asked Charlotte.

"Just your name and age and things like that," I said, smiling at her. "Nothing too hard."

Charlotte looked happy, and so I started asking questions, finding out about her and why she was here.

* * *

Half an hour later we were done. I'd written all Charlotte's information down, and it was ready so I could type it up onto the computer later.

Having talked to Charlotte, it had really shown me why Tracy was so protective of her. After everything that had happened to her yesterday it was understandable.

But neither of us were going to let that happen to Charlotte.

"You can go now if you want," I said, giving her a smile.

Charlotte nodded, giving me a smile back, before she got off the chair and left the room.

I sat there for a few moments, before I followed her out and went into the garden to find Tracy.

* * *

When I got to the garden Tracy was crying.

I found her sitting on one of the old car seats like she had been yesterday, tears rolling down her cheeks, quietly sniffling.

"Hey," I said quietly, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Tracy slowly looked up at me, wiping her tears away as she did so. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I asked gently.

Tracy looked down at the ground again. "I don't know, I just, I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Going back to the flat, the same thing happening to Charlotte because her mum's gone as well..." Tracy trailed off, tears making their way down her cheeks again.

I put my hand on her back, knowing that what I'd suspected about Charlotte was true.

And also about Tracy hiding stuff.

She hadn't admitted to me before that she was scared, even though I'd worked it out for myself.

It was clear she still needed me.

And I was never going to say no.

"Charlotte will be fine, because she's got you to look after her," I said. "And she's also got me, and Gina, and everyone else."

I didn't say it aloud, but Tracy had had no one, which is probably why everything had piled up so quickly.

And I was still wishing it hadn't.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Tracy sniffled again, and I gently pulled her in for a hug.

"It's OK," I said gently, rubbing her arm as she cried. "I'm here, you don't need to worry."

We sat like this for a few moments, before Tracy pulled away.

"How's Charlotte?" she asked.

"She's OK," I said. "I was just asking her some things to put in her file."

"Did she tell you about her mum?" asked Tracy.

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused. "She must love her a lot."

Tracy nodded. "It's sad though, that they've been split up." She paused. "Life can be so cruel sometimes."

I rubbed her arm, trying to make her happier. "Do you want me to stay, or do you want to be left on your own?"

"I'll be alright on my own," she said, giving me a smile.

I gave her a smile back, before I got up and headed back to the house.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I was alright until that night.

Charlotte was supposed to be on a mattress on the floor in my room, but as soon as I'd said goodnight to her she climbed into my bed, and when I went to go to bed that was where I found her.

I'd been sitting with Mike in the kitchen. He'd made us both a cup of tea and then just sat with me for over an hour, obviously sensing my fear.

I'd tried to call Cam that night as well, but she still wasn't answering. I made a mental note to make sure I talked to her tomorrow.

Eventually I'd had to go to bed, and so here I was, still awake at 2:00, gently stroking Charlotte's hair to try and keep calm.

Ten minutes later I carefully climbed over Charlotte, made sure she was still asleep, and then made my way to the start bedroom.

"Mike."

Mike woke up, giving a smile as he saw me. "You alright?"

"I can't sleep," I said.

Mike sat up, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I did so, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked gently.

I shrugged.

"Do you want me to stay in your room tonight?" asked Mike.

I thought for a moment, before I looked up at Mike questionably, not knowing what to answer.

I wanted Mike there, just so I'd feel safe.

But at the same time I didn't want him to have to, didn't want to be a burden.

"I'll be alright," I said, before Mike could make a decision for me. "I'm feeling better now."

Mike gave me a reassuring smile, before he rubbed my arm. "OK, well you know where I am if you need me."

I nodded, giving him a smile, before I got up. "Night, Mike."

"Night night," said Mike.

I then went back to my room, lay down, and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

I woke a few more times that night. I didn't get Mike every time, but when I woke up from a nightmare gasping for air and Charlotte was awake she ran to get Mike, and he helped calm me down so I could get back to sleep.

I was very grateful to Charlotte for staying with me and helping me, and knew that if anything were to happen to her I'd be the first to help.

Little did I know that over the next few months I would be helping her a lot, a lot more than I'd ever thought I would...

 **A/N I hope this chapter is exciting to read, because some of it was not that interesting to write (which is why I added all the Tracy stuff). Next chapter is set in 'The Visitors', which means everything will be kicking off (including the stair fall, which may be added to to make it more dramatic! :-D). We will (should, in case I don't get round to it XD) also get to see where Alexia (Charlotte's mum) has got to, and there will be hints for a big twist, so you can all look out for that!**

 **The Munchkin bit of this chapter wasn't actually made that obvious, but Tracy, Tee, Charlotte and Harry are the four smallest people in the house, and they are the ones who did the painting. And because Munchkins are supposed to be small and mischievous (like how they threw paint on the wall) it was kind of a link. (It was the best one I could think of anyway! XD)**

 **Anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :-D**


	5. Ease On Down The Road

**A/N I still seem to be on a roll with this story (although my computer typing is still awful, and having just been trying to type fast I typed 'story' as 'sotyr' XD), so I'm doing another chapter. (At this rate I might actually get it finished, which would be quite an achievement, as I don't yet have a multi-chapter story that is complete.) And today (5th June) is exactly two months since the show, so it seems like a good time to be writing (although my brain still seems to think it was last week! XD)**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing! I also have to thank you for your ideas I asked for (anyone else with any ideas I can send a list of stuff to if you want to help out), and hopefully I'll manage to get them in at some point. Thanks yet again to Linneagb for reviewing once I'd started writing! :-D (I need to stop writing so quickly, don't I? XD)**

 **(I have also just messed up my head, as I always put 'Chapter "number": "Chapter Name"' (as it keeps all my chapters for multi-chapter stories together and easy to find), and I forgot to put the chapter number, so it just has the name. Hopefully I'll remember that and not think I've lost it when I come to upload it! XD)**

 **Charlotte POV**

Everything was good for the next month or so. We'd finished painting my room, and I now slept in there every night, not worrying as much about Mum anymore.

Tracy wasn't as sad anymore either, and so we were both happy, getting on with our lives.

Until the Burnywood lot came.

It was about 7:00 when the doorbell started ringing. I sleepily got out of bed, and made my way downstairs.

Tracy, Tee and Johnny were already there, and as I walked down the stairs Tracy opened the door.

A boy was pushed in, and Tracy asked what was going on.

Suddenly Carmen ran forward, grabbing one of the boys, and yelling at him about how he'd stolen all her stuff.

Tracy quickly pulled her away, and the others started coming down the stairs.

The man who had come in told his kids to sit on the sofa in the hall, and we all went to the kitchen.

* * *

When we got to the kitchen everyone started getting breakfast, Tracy helping me and Harry to get things out of the cupboard. We then all sat down at the table, eating bowls of cereal and talking about what had happened.

About quarter of an hour later Mike came in.

"Tracy, can I have a word please?" he said.

Tracy nodded, before following him out of the room.

I carried on eating my breakfast, listening to the others as they talked about the kids who had arrived.

"Did you recognise any of the others?" Tee asked Carmen, who was sitting next to her.

"No," said Carmen. "Only he was there when we went."

"You got sent to Burnywood?" asked Elektra.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah, when they tried to shut us down and Lily fell off the roof."

I looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Tracy went on the roof to stop them from closing us down, and then Lily followed her up," said Tee. She looked towards the door as Mike came in. "I'll tell you about it later."

"What's happening, then?" asked Johnny.

Mike sighed. "They're going to be staying here for a while. We're not sure how long for, though."

"Why not?" asked Gus.

"Because we don't know how bad the fire was," said Mike.

Liam said that he hoped Burnywood had been burnt to bits, before Carmen said she wished Tyler, probably the boy she'd been fighting earlier, had gone up in flames too.

"Carmen!" said Tee in shock.

"Well when he nicks your stuff don't blame me," said Carmen. As everyone turned to look at her she added: "If it isn't glued down, he will take it!"

Everyone paused for a moment, before they left the room, probably to go and make their things safe so no one would take them.

I didn't follow, knowing I had nothing that anyone would want to take, and neither did Harry.

We finished our breakfast, and then we went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

A little while later I was in my room practising my dancing when Tracy came in, a girl following shyly behind her.

"Hi, Charlotte," she said, coming into the room. "Would it be OK for Kitty to share your room?"

I nodded, going over to say hello. "Hi..."

Kitty moved back away from me, putting her hands up in front of her.

"Kitty doesn't like anyone touching her," said Tracy quietly.

I nodded, understanding.

"Are you OK sharing with Charlotte?" asked Tracy.

Kitty slowly nodded.

Tracy gave her a smile. "Do you want me to stay, or are you alright with Charlotte?"

"You can go," said Kitty quietly, giving me a small smile.

I gave her one back.

Tracy smiled at the both of us, before she left the room.

I sat down on my bed, smiling at Kitty. "You can come and sit next to me if you want."

Kitty stood there for a minute, before she sat down on the bed as well.

I gave her another smile. "What would you like to do?" I looked at where I'd been dancing just now. "We can do some dancing, if you want. I'm really good."

Kitty shook her head.

I sat there for a minute, not sure what else to say. "Um... What do you like doing?"

Kitty shyly got a sewn picture out of her bag and showed it to me.

"Wow, that's great!" I said. "Do you like sewing?"

Kitty nodded.

"Tee likes sewing too," I said. "Do you want to meet her?"

Kitty nodded again, smiled at me, and we went to find Tee.

* * *

When we got to Tee's room she was sitting on her bed cutting out some material.

"Hi," I said, opening the door. "Kitty likes sewing, so we came to see you."

"Hi, Kitty," said Tee, smiling at her when she came through the door. "Do you want to see some things I've made?"

Kitty nodded, and Tee got a pile of things from the corner of her room and lay them on the bed. Kitty walked up to the bed and looked at the things Kitty had made.

"They're really good," I said. "We do sewing in school, but I'm not as good as that."

Tee smiled. "I've practised a lot," she said. "You'll get better as you get older."

I smiled, watching Kitty look through the things. She put a puppet on her hand and turned around.

"I made a puppet like this," said Kitty. She looked down at the floor. "It got burnt in the fire."

"Oh," said Tee. She went to put her arm around Kitty, and Kitty jumped away.

"Sorry," said Tee. She stepped back, and Kitty relaxed.

"I've got more puppets I've made," said Tee. She went over to the bed and picked them up, putting them on her hands. She then turned to me. "Charlotte, do you want one?"

I nodded, smiling, and Tee handed me one, and I put my hand in the puppet. I then made it clap its hands, smiling as the puppet came alive.

Tee smiled as well. "Do you want to do a puppet show?"

I nodded, and Kitty smiled, before we started acting out our story...

* * *

After a little while of playing with the puppets I got bored, and went to find somebody else to play with.

"Hi," I said as I walked into the living room. "What are you doing?"

"We're playing pool," said Rick.

"You can come and join us if you like," said Tyler.

I nodded, and then went over to the pool table. I picked up a cue (I knew what it was called because Liam and Frank had taught me how to play pool), and then I aimed it at the white ball.

"Try and hit it in," said Rick.

I hit the white ball with the cue. The white ball hit a red ball, and they both hit the side.

"Bad luck," said Rick. "You can have another go in a minute."

We carried on playing for quite a while, but I wasn't getting any better.

Just then Tracy walked in.

"Anyone want to help me with lunch?" she asked.

Everyone looked away, but I put down my cue and turned to her. "I'll help."

Tracy smiled. "Great, come on then."

I smiled too, and then followed her down to the kitchen.

* * *

When we got to the kitchen Carmen was down there, getting a drink.

"Hey, Carmen," said Tracy. "You alright?"

Carmen nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to help us with lunch?" I asked.

Carmen drank the last of her drink and then put the cup on the side. "Yeah, I'll help."

"Can you get the bread out?" Tracy asked her. "Charlotte, can you get the butter?"

We both nodded, going to get the things Tracy had told us to.

"Why were you so angry at Tyler earlier?" I asked Carmen as I opened the fridge. "He's really nice."

"He wasn't at Burneywood," said Carmen. "He nicked all my stuff."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Ask him," said Carmen.

Just then Mike walked in.

"Are you making lunch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, we're making sandwiches."

Mike smiled back. "Good, I'm starving." He then turned to Tracy. "There's a staff meeting after lunch, just to sort out the files and everything like that."

Tracy nodded. "OK."

"Oh, and have you seen Dennis?" Mike asked.

"Not for a couple of hours," said Tracy, and me and Carmen shook our heads.

"OK, thanks," said Mike, and then he went out of the back door and into the garden.

"I think you should try being nice to Tyler," I said, turning towards Carmen. "You might end up being friends."

"Can you just shut up about Tyler?!" said Carmen.

I didn't say anything else, and we made the rest of lunch in silence.

* * *

"LUNCH!"

Tracy pretended to block her ears when I called everyone for lunch, and I laughed.

Everyone then came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting at the table. Tee went and sat next to Carmen, who was still upset about what I'd said.

Kitty came down last, trying to find a seat at the table. Tracy went over to her and told her to sit between me and her, so she would be happy.

We began to eat lunch, and Tyler started telling everyone about the pool game.

"Me and Frank will have to play you after lunch," said Liam. "We can't have you stealing our crown."

Rick smiled. "Game on."

"I won't play again," I said.

"No, you were a bit rubbish," said Tyler. "No offense."

I laughed, because I knew I wasn't very good, and I knew Tyler was joking.

"Can I play instead?" asked Lizanne.

"And me," said Johnny.

"We'll do three on three then," said Liam. "Straight after lunch."

"Do you want to play hide and seek with me and Jeff?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, OK," I said, smiling at him.

We all ate lunch as quick as we could, and then we went off to play.

* * *

"97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!"

I heard Harry shout those words as I hid. I was in one of the kitchen cupboards, which Tracy had helped me empty into others so I could squeeze in. She was cleaning the kitchen after lunch, and she kept saying funny things to make me laugh.

Just then I heard Harry come in, and Tracy carried on washing up like nothing was happening.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" asked Harry.

"Not since lunch," said Tracy. "I thought you were playing hide and seek."

"We are," said Harry.

"Well she didn't come in here," said Tracy.

"OK," said Harry. He then went out of the room.

"He's never going to find you now," Tracy whispered, laughing.

I laughed too.

Just then we heard some bangs coming from outside, and Tracy ran outside. I got out of the cupboard and followed her.

Someone's bag was in the garden, and there were fireworks coming out of it.

I stood back, scared. Tracy was yelling at Carmen and Elektra who had set fire to the stuff, and then Tyler came running out. Tracy held him back as he tried to get his things.

Mike then ran between us with a hosepipe, and the rest of the kids came to see what was happening.

I ran back inside, going to find Harry and get away from the fire.

As I ran through the back door Harry was in the kitchen.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Carmen and Elektra set fire to Tyler's stuff," I said. "Did you hear the fireworks?"

Harry nodded.

"Where were you hiding?" he asked after a few seconds.

I opened the cupboard door, laughing with Harry when he saw the small space I'd been hiding in.

"Can we play again later?" asked Harry.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes!"

* * *

A little bit later me and Harry were sitting in his room, drawing pictures.

Just then Mike came in. "Can you two come down? We're having a house meeting."

We nodded, stood up, and followed Mike to the living room.

* * *

When we got there we sat on the sofas.

"Johnny's money has been stolen," said Mike. "£200."

Everyone looked at each other, shocked.

"Does anyone know anything?" he asked.

No one said anything.

"Nobody's going to own up?" said Mike. "OK, I get you don't want to own up in public. But if the money is not given to me or put on my desk in the next ten minutes, then we are..."

"No," said Dennis, pushing Mike out of the way. "They don't get ten minutes. We're going to search everyone's room. Now!"

* * *

Dennis came to search my room.

"I wouldn't take it, I swear!" I said, as Dennis started picking things up and looking around my room, trying to find the money. "Tee's my friend, and Johnny's her brother, and I wouldn't take anything anyway, and... NO!"

I screamed as Dennis knocked the only photo I had of Mum and me on the floor, breaking the glass of the frame.

"You broke my picture!" I said. "It's the only one I have!"

I ran out of the room, grabbing Emily, Bryony and Annabelle as I left, and ran down the corridor, trying to find Tracy.

"Tracy!" I shouted, running down the corridor. "Tra..."

I stopped calling her name when Tracy hugged me, making me stop where I was.

"Dennis broke my photo," I said, beginning to cry.

Tracy hugged me tight, calming me down. "Shh," she said. "Shh."

"Dennis was searching my room and he knocked it off and it broke," I said.

"Why was he searching your room?" asked Tracy.

"Because someone stole Johnny's money," I said.

We stayed there for a little longer, and then Tracy stood up.

"Come with me," she said. "You can sit with me and Kitty."

I nodded, and then went upstairs with Tracy.

* * *

 **Alexia (Charlotte's mum) POV**

It was about a month ago now that I'd stepped off the plane and into New York City airport.

I missed Charlotte so, so much, but my new job was going well, and in a few months time I would hopefully have enough money to rent a house for the two of us so we could live together again.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my boss walked up to my desk.

"We need to move you to another area," he said. "They've got a desk a few floors up that's got no one on it."

I nodded, gathering my things, before I followed him to the lift. We then went up three floors and got to my new desk.

"Someone will come and tell you what needs doing in a few minutes," he said, "but most of it should be pretty similar to what you were doing."

I nodded, giving him a thank you smile, before he left.

I then sat down at my new desk, looking around. It looked pretty similar to my old desk. Then again, reception desks did all look quite similar.

I looked up as I heard someone approach, giving them a friendly, welcoming smile. "How can I help you?"

"I was told to come and tell you what we do up here," said the woman, a middle-aged woman with short brown hair. "We all write for the magazine, so each week we'll give you an outline for the coming issue, so if anyone has anything they would like to put in you have to add it, or make a note of it for the following week. The rest is mainly just the same as what you have been doing." She gave me a smile, and I gave her one back, before finishing writing down what she had said.

"Does that sound OK?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"OK, um, Alexia," she said, reading my name badge. "If you have any problems you can come and find me."

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." And then, as she turned around to leave, I realised there was something I needed to asked her: "What's your name?"

"Cam," she said, turning around to face me again. "Cam Lawson."

 **A/N I'm going to end it here, because this was originally going to just be one chapter, but then I wrote too much for what will be the end two thirds or something like that of the next chapter (because I got bored so I didn't write this in order), so I've split this chapter into two. I should get the next part up today as well, as I don't have much to write before it, so hopefully you'll get lots to read tonight! I did a lot more of Charlotte this chapter, and I had her interacting with the others (as suggested by Holly-leaves-in-winter), so hopefully you all enjoyed that. You'll also have to let me know what you thought of the Alexia POV at the end (it was originally in the middle, but I thought it would draw more attention to that little bit of key info at the end). Hopefully you like her as a character, and maybe you've even worked out my plot twist (in which case I may have to change it so I still surprise you, but anyway XD). Anyway, really hope you liked this chapter, please review! :-D**


	6. Sweets and Walking Stick

**A/N So, here is part two of my long chapter cut in half! :-D I think I should probably explain the title before we get going, just so you don't all think I'm mad. XD Well, basically, for the show, they had comedian Bobby Davro playing Scarecrow (look him up if you don't know who he is, because apparently he's quite famous, even though I'd never heard of him XD). And they had the song 'Ease On Down The Road' (from the last chapter, which is another reason I used this title), and during that they had to all walk off the stage, around the front, and then back on. And with Dani being 27 weeks pregnant, they had someone helping her down the steps off the stage, because there was no rail or anything. Bobby Davro then followed her, and gave the man helping them a massive hug, before going over to the audience on the other side of the stage, and taking something that he found and taking it onto the stage. In the performance I watched, he first took a bag of sweets ('Skittles' I think they were, but I'm not sure), and put a handful in his mouth, before nearly choking. (It was very funny.) And then when he'd finished choking he said they were horrible, and threw them back into the audience. Then Dani asked "Should we carry on now?", and he said "Yes, let's carry on,"(or something like that), and it was just like nothing had happened. The second time this happened he took someone's walking stick, and whilst trying to adjust he he broke it in half! The shock on Dani's face was amazing! XD And the she put her hand on her forehead covering her eyes, and just looked at the floor she was laughing so much (as was everyone else). And then you could see Bobby asking her if he should put it together by gesturing, and she was just shaking her head. He ended up throwing that back into the audience as well (still in two pieces, as he couldn't work out how to put it together! XD). Sorry about that really long and probably slightly boring A/N, but I just wanted to explain the chapter name, and then if I read it back I'll remember it and it'll be really funny. :-D XD (Couldn't decide which face to put, so I put both! XD)**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing just as I was about to write the end A/N. It's going to get a lot better with the Alexia storyline, but you'll have to wait until Chapter 8 (or 9 if I split another one in two) to find out what happens! :-D**

 **Charlotte POV**

When we got to Tee's room (because Kitty had stayed in there from earlier), Kitty was sitting on the bed. She moved up when she saw me so me and Tracy could fit.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Dennis knocked off a picture of her and her mum and smashed it," said Tracy, showing Kitty the frame.

"Oh," said Kitty, looking sad.

"It was my only picture, and I don't know when I'll see her again," I said.

"We can get you a new frame," said Tracy. "Or we can just get you new glass to fit that one."

"Really?" I said.

Tracy nodded and smiled at me. "Really."

Suddenly we heard a scream that sounded like Carmen, and then she started shouting about how someone had put glue in her shampoo. Kitty stood up, walking backwards towards the wall.

"Come on," said Tracy, "let's get you somewhere quiet."

Kitty backed away.

"Do you want to come outside?" asked Tracy.

Kitty slowly nodded.

Tracy smiled. "OK, then, let's go." She turned to me. "Charlotte, do you want to go first, and then me and Kitty will come?"

I nodded, and then opened the door, going onto the landing, down the steps, and onto the main landing.

There were people everywhere. Carmen was in the middle of everyone, and they were all around her, laughing at her hair.

I walked past everyone, and watched as Tracy and Kitty came down the stairs. They then came through everyone and to the top of the stairs.

"Come on," said Tracy. "Let's go downstairs and outside, yeah?"

I nodded, and went down the stairs.

"Come on," I said. "It's quiet down here."

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

"Come on," I said to Kitty. "Let's go and join Charlotte, yeah?"

I touched her shoulder, as she'd turned around to see what was happening, just to get her attention so she'd follow me.

It was a huge mistake.

Kitty spun round, pushing me away, shouting the word "No!"

I screamed.

I tried to grab onto the banister as I fell, but I missed. As I started to roll down the stairs I tried to grab the bars on the side. My wrist twisted, and I let out a small cry of pain.

There was nothing I could do as my head hit the edge of a step, and everything instantly went black.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As soon as I heard a scream I turned around, rushing to the stairs.

I knew who it belonged to.

Tracy.

I watched in horror as Tracy rolled down the staircase, yelling at the kids to get back as they tried to rush forward.

As I put my arms as a barrier in front of them I saw Charlotte standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Charlotte, get back!" I shouted.

She ran back, just missing Tracy as she landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap.

My instinct was to run to her, but instead I told the kids to stay, before slowly making my way down the stairs.

I then gave Charlotte a reassuring smile, and, realising she was unconscious, sat down by Tracy, repeating her name over and over, just waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

"Tracy."

As I opened my eyes Mike was knelt over me, his face full of concern, anxiously trying to wake me up.

"Tracy."

I closed my eyes again as a dizziness spell came over me.

"Tracy."

As Mike said my name for a third time I could feel him gently moving my hair out of my face, and I opened my eyes again, taking a shaky, deep breath.

Mike visibly sighed with relief, before he gently took my wrist. I winced in pain.

"What happened?" asked Mike.

"Kitty," I said quietly.

Suddenly Dennis started having a go at me. "See, I told you to leave her. And what did you..."

"Not now!" said Mike, his eyes flashing with anger.

I heard footsteps, and all of a sudden Charlotte was standing beside Mike, looking angrily at Dennis.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted. "Tracy's been really nice to me, and you're just shouting at her! You're hor..."

"Charlotte, that's enough," said Mike, firmly but gently. "Tracy's not very well."

Just then Gina came into the hall. "The ambulance is on it's way."

"No, it's OK, I'm alright," I said, trying to get up.

Immediately Mike put his hand on my head, gently pushing me down. I closed my eyes and let out a small whimper, my head spinning.

"You OK?" asked Mike gently.

I gave a small nod, although I could feel myself going back into unconsciousness.

"Stay awake, Trace," said Mike, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It won't be long now."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," said Mike, giving me a reassuring smile.

I gave Mike's hand a tiny squeeze (anything more would have hurt my wrist), before I drifted into unconsciousness...

* * *

 **Mike POV**

"Tracy?" I said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Come on, Trace wake up."

"Will she be alright?" asked Charlotte, looking at Tracy worriedly.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." I looked towards the front door. "The paramedics will make her better."

Charlotte looked slightly less worried, but I couldn't quite believe myself.

Tracy had obviously hit her head quite hard, and none of us knew what damage the knock had done.

Just as I looked down at Tracy again I heard the doorbell ring, and Gina went to answer the door.

"Yeah, she's just through here," she said, bringing through two paramedics to where Tracy was lying.

I gave them a small smile as one of them knelt down by Tracy's side. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mike?" she said weakly.

"Shh, it's OK, the paramedics are here," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hello, Sweetheart," said one of the paramedics, a woman in her mid-forties. "I'm Jess, I'm a paramedic. Can you tell me your name?"

"Tracy," said Tracy quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Jess.

"I fell down the stairs," said Tracy.

"One of our kids pushed her by accident," I added.

Jess nodded. "Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My head, and my wrist," said Tracy. She winced in pain as I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Is it alright if I take a look?" Jess asked, gently reaching for her wrist.

Tracy gave a nod, before screwing her eyes shut. As soon as Jess lifted her wrist from my hand I saw her wince, and as Jess began to manipulate it to see how badly injured she was she yelped in pain.

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Jess gently.

I began to stroke Tracy's hair, seeing the tears just making their way out from under her eyelashes.

"You OK?" I asked gently.

Tracy gave a small nod, although I could see she was in a lot of pain.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

I looked up, first to Gina, then Dennis.

As Dennis gave me a disapproving look my heart sank.

"I'm sorry, Trace," I said, giving her hair a stroke. "I have to stay here." I paused. "Gina can go with you, though."

I looked up at Gina and she gave me a smile, nodding.

Tracy gave a small nod, obviously knowing that I had to stay here because of Dennis.

Jess looked towards the other paramedic. "Kieran, can you get me a board and a collar?"

The other paramedic nodded, before he left to go to the ambulance.

"Can I stay tonight?" asked Tracy.

I gave her a smile, knowing that she would want someone looking after her whilst she felt like this. "Of course you can. You can stay any time you like, for as long as you want, you know that."

Tracy gave me a grateful smile, before she closed her eyes.

"Try and stay awake, Trace," I said. "You can go to sleep once you get to the hospital."

"I don't feel well," said Tracy weakly.

The sound of her voice made my heart break, and I really wanted to go with her, just to make sure she was alright.

"Gina," I said, "could you keep an eye on Tracy for me?"

Gina nodded, before I stood up, gesturing for Dennis to follow me.

"I'm going with Tracy," I said once I'd gone into the office and shut the door. "I'm going to leave Gina in charge, so are you alright helping her look after the kids?"

Dennis gave me a disapproving look. "You should be staying here, it's your duty to look after the kids." He looked towards the door. "Gina can go with her, she'll be alright."

"I'm going," I repeated. "You stay here with Gina."

Dennis shook his head, walking out of the office and heading to where Tracy was lying.

He knelt down beside her. "Gina's going with you to the hospital, and Mike's staying here. Is that alright?"

"I want Mike," said Tracy, her voice so quiet and weak I could only just make it out.

"Gina, is it alright if I leave you in charge?" I asked.

Gina nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Dennis looked over to us. "So just because she was stupid enough to get pushed down the stairs she gets what she wants?"

"She didn't mean to," I whispered angrily, not wanting to shout for Tracy's sake.

By this point Kieran had come back with the board, and as he and Jess gently rolled Tracy onto it she cried out in pain.

Immediately I was by her side. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here."

"I want you to come," she said, wincing in pain.

"I know," I said gently. I glared at Dennis. "And I..."

"Would, but I have to stay here," said Dennis, interrupting me and finishing what he thought should be my sentence.

Charlotte was beside me in seconds, glaring up at Dennis. "You're horrible and selfish!" she said. "Tracy..."

Dennis roughly pushed her aside, making her fall to the floor.

I stood up, glaring at him angrily. "Don't you ever touch any of my kids again." I looked to Tracy, then Charlotte, then back to Dennis. "You lay so much as a finger on them..."

I stopped, knowing that was enough, but continued to glare at Dennis.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

"Mike," I said weakly, using all my energy to say his name.

Mike knelt down by me, gently stroking the top my head. "It's OK, I'm here."

I closed my eyes as another dizziness spell came over me. My head was throbbing and I felt like I wanted to sleep forever.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

I gave a small whimper, not being able to move my head after the paramedics had immobilised my neck.

"You'll be at the hospital soon, and they can make you better," said Mike gently.

I gave another whimper, screwing my eyes shut in pain, before I drifted into unconsciousness...

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, Gina gently holding my hand. As I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze she looked at me, giving me a smile.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

I nodded, realising the neck collar was off. My wrist was beside me, obviously having been laid there carefully to stop me from being in any pain.

"What's happened?" I croaked.

"They gave you a scan to clear your neck, and they x-rayed your wrist," said Gina. "It's got a very small fracture in it, but apart from that it's just badly sprained." She paused. "I think you'll have someone come and look at you in a minute to see why you've been unconscious for so long."

I looked around. "Where's Mike?"

"He's at Elm Tree," said Gina. "Dennis said he had to stay."

I rolled onto my side, curling into a ball, crying out in pain as I hit my wrist on the bed.

"Hey, careful," said Gina. She gently lifted my wrist and placed it in her hand, making sure I wouldn't hurt it any more.

I gave her a grateful smile, before I closed my eyes again, still feeling dizzy like I had earlier.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" asked Gina.

I nodded.

Gina got up, and came back with a doctor.

"Hi, my name's Gary, is it alright if I get you to do some things for me?" asked the doctor.

I gave a small nod, turning onto my back.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" asked Gary.

I opened my eyes and he shone a light into them. I closed them again, whimpering in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I need to work out what's wrong, so we can treat it."

I opened my eyes again, forcing myself to keep them open as he shone the light to try and work out what was wrong.

"OK, could you follow my finger?" said Gary.

My eyes followed his finger as he moved it in front of my face, before I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" asked Gina.

I nodded.

Gary looked at me for a moment. "I think you've got concussion, seeing as your scan didn't show anything. You'll have to have someone with you for the next twenty-four hours."

"Mike said you could stay at Elm Tree overnight," said Gina.

I nodded, thankful I didn't have to go home and be on my own.

"I think we'll keep you in for a few hours, just to make sure there's nothing more serious, and then you'll be able to go home."

I nodded, before closing my eyes.

"Thanks," said Gina, and then Gary left.

"You OK?" asked Gina gently.

I gave a small nod. "Yeah, just dizzy."

"Is it alright if I go and call Mike, tell him how you're doing?" she asked.

I nodded again.

Gina gave me a smile, before she left.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

 _Ring ring. Ring ring._

As soon as I heard the office phone I ran to pick it up, hoping it was Gina with news about how Tracy was doing.

"Mike?"

"Gina? How is she? Is she OK? Have they worked out what's wrong? Is...?"

"Mike!" said Gina, interrupting me. "Tracy's fine, she's just got concussion and a tiny fracture in her wrist. The doctor said he wanted to keep her in for a few hours, just to make sure she's alright, but then she'll be able to go home."

I felt relief flooding through me. "Oh thank God," I said. "You told her she can stay here tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," said Gina. "The doctor said that she needs someone with she for twenty-four hours, just because of the concussion."

"She can stay here," I said. "I don't care what Dennis says, she can stay here for as long as she wants."

"I'll tell her," said Gina. She paused for a moment. "I'd better get back to Tracy."

"Yeah, of course," I said. "Bye, Gina."

"Bye," I said, before I put the phone down. I then went to tell the kids how Tracy was getting on.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

Everyone apart from Mike, Dennis and Johnny was sitting on the sofas in the living room, chatting.

"Kitty will have to go," said Liam. "She can't just push Tracy down the stairs and then be allowed to stay."

"That's not fair!" said Tyler.

"But Tracy might be really hurt!" I said. "And I don't like Dennis. He was really mean, and…"

I stopped talking when Dennis walked in. Mike and Johnny were behind him.

Mike went in front of him, giving us a reassuring smile. "Gina phoned, Tracy's got concussion, and she's got a small fracture in her wrist."

"What's concussion?" Harry asked.

"It just means she's not very well because she hit her head," said Mike. "She should get better quite quickly though, don't worry."

"We still haven't found Johnny's money though," he said. "And if we don't find it soon, we're going to have to call the police."

"Or we could just take money out of their allowances until they give it back," said Dennis.

Mike looked shocked, and we all started shouting at Dennis.

"That's not fair!" I shouted.

"I wouldn't take it from my own brother!" Tee shouted.

"If you find his money, you can keep yours," said Dennis, interrupting us. He went over to the door. "And I'm closing the living room until further notice."

We all looked shocked, but we didn't say anything, because we all knew that Dennis would do whatever he wanted, even if we all said no.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

When we got back to Elm Tree House Gina opened the front door and let me in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Gina.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Just, make sure you take it easy, yeah?" said Gina.

"I will," I said.

We made our way down to the kitchen, where Mike was making a drink.

"Tracy," he said, coming over to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm..."

I trailed off as I felt a dizziness spell come over me, and stumbled backwards into Mike as I faded into the blackness...

 **A/N Bit of a mean cliffhanger I know, but I thought that would be quite a good place to end it. There will be a lot more Charlotte in the next chapter, as well as Dennis' takeover, but I wanted to write Tracy's stair fall, and I ended up writing way too much! XD Really hope you liked it, please review! :-D**


	7. Anything You Can Do

**A/N Another new chapter, after two yesterday! You guys are very lucky, considering how often I usually update (and then this won't get finished for about a month now XD). This story is now my third longest, and at the rate I'm going (no less than 3,000 words per chapter), I reckon by the time it's finished this is going to be my longest story, and my first complete! :-D Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter and Linneagb for reviewing! (Linneagb actually reviewed before I started writing again this time, which is great! :-D) I kept refreshing the page, and every time I saw there was another review I was really happy, so thank you so much guys! :-D**

 **Tracy POV**

I slowly woke up, Mike giving me a reassuring smile as I opened my eyes. I realised I was in the quiet room, Mike and Gina looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You fainted," said Mike gently. "You've been out for about five minutes."

I closed my eyes as I had a short dizzy spell.

"You OK?" asked Mike. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I gave a small shake of my head, before slowly sitting up slightly. "No, I'm fine." I pushed myself up further, wincing in pain as I put pressure on my wrist. "Do you want me to go and check on Kitty and Charlotte? They were upset earlier."

"No," said Mike firmly, his voice still full of care. "I want you..." He gently pushed me back down. "...To rest."

"But..." I said.

"You've got concussion, Tracy, you're not working at all today, and probably not tomorrow either," said Mike. He gently put his hand up to my hair, stroking my forehead with his thumb. "Go to sleep. Me or Gina will be here when you wake up."

I gave a small nod, closing my eyes, and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I quietly knocked on the door of the quiet room a few hours later, just before I went to bed, wanting to see if Tracy was OK.

Mike came and opened the door, and he put his finger to his lips so I was quiet.

Tracy was asleep on the sofa. Her wrist was in a sling and she had a big plaster on her head because she'd cut it when she fell down the stairs.

"Is she OK?" I whispered.

"She's not very well," said Mike."Gina told you to be quiet, didn't she?"

I nodded. "Yes. She said Tracy fainted as well."

"She did," said Mike. He looked at Tracy, and I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Tracy, like you are."

"Will she be OK?" I asked.

Mike picked me up and sat me on his knee. "Tracy's going to be just fine, so you don't need to worry about her so much, OK?"

"But you are," I said.

Mike nodded. "That's because I worry about all my kids," he said. "I used to look after Tracy when she was little."

"Really?" I asked.

Mike smiled. "Yeah, when she was just a couple of years older than you. Her mum didn't look after her properly."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She just didn't know how to," said Mike, "so Tracy came to live here."

"Mike?" said Tracy, waking up.

I jumped off Mike's knee, and he knelt on the floor next to her. "I'm here, don't worry. Are you OK?"

Tracy nodded. "Can I call Cam on my laptop?"

Mike smiled. "Of course you can," he said. "Is it in your room?"

Tracy nodded again.

"I'll just go and get it," he said. He turned to me. "And you need to go up to bed."

"But..." I said.

"Come on," said Mike. "You can see Tracy in the morning."

"OK," I said. "Goodnight, Tracy."

Tracy smiled. "Night, Charlotte."

And then I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night.

I was worried about Tracy. I wanted her to get better, but I didn't know what to do.

When my clock said it was midnight I crept downstairs, wanting to ask Mike if I could stay in the quiet room.

I quietly opened the door, and then I gasped.

Tracy wasn't there.

The blanket and cushions were still there, and the light was still on.

But Tracy was gone.

I turned around when I heard someone behind me, and I turned around and saw Mike.

"Where's Tracy?" I asked.

"I took her upstairs, she couldn't sleep on the sofa," said Mike. "And what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

Mike smiled, and then he picked me up and carried me back upstairs.

"Tracy's fine," said Mike when we got to my bedroom. "Try and get some sleep, yeah?"

I nodded, getting into bed.

And then there was a crash.

Mike and me ran to the sound, and saw Tracy on the floor.

"Tracy," said Mike. "Are you OK?"

Tracy didn't answer.

"Charlotte, can you go back to bed, please?" said Mike.

I nodded, and ran back to my room.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

It seemed like forever before Tracy woke up, but it was only a few minutes. I'd put her back on the bed and was gently stroking her hair, trying to wake her up.

"Mike?" she said weakly.

"I'm here, it's OK," I said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I wanted a drink, and I was going to ask you when you came up, but you didn't come, so I was going to come and find you, but then I felt dizzy, and... I fainted," said Tracy.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" I asked.

Tracy nodded.

I gave her a smile. "I'll be back in a minute."

And then I went back downstairs.

* * *

When I came back up, Tracy was lying on her side, carefully cradling her injured wrist.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Tracy nodded. "I just hit it into the wall rolling over."

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Do you want me to get some painkillers?"

"No, I'm alright," said Tracy. "Have you got the water?"

"Yes, it's right here," I said. I carefully helped her sit up slightly so she didn't hurt her wrist further, and then handed her a glass of water. "There you go."

"Thanks," she said. She drank the glass, before she put it on the side. She then lay down again.

"You should try and get some more sleep," I said. "And don't get up without either me or Gina here: you're not well."

Tracy nodded, closing her eyes. She let out a small whimper of pain.

I gently took her hand off her injured wrist, putting my hand underneath it so she could rest it.

"I'll make sure you don't hurt your wrist," said Mike. "You just go to sleep."

Tracy gave me a grateful smile, before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

The next morning, after I'd got some sleep, I got dressed and then went down for breakfast.

On my way I saw lots of notices stuck to the wall, rules that Dennis had made.

And then, when I got to the kitchen, I had the shock of my life.

All the cupboards, and the fridge, had chains and padlocks on them, which meant we couldn't get food of our own.

A few minutes later Mike came down. "What's going on?"

Dennis then came in from outside. "I'm taking over."

"What?!" said Mike, shocked. "But you can't just..."

"We can discuss it in my office," said Dennis. He then left the room, with Mike following behind him.

Tee then came down. "What's happened?"

I looked at her. "Dennis."

* * *

After we'd all had breakfast (Dennis had unlocked the cereal cupboard, put the cereal on the table, and then locked it again, and then put it back the same way so we couldn't get anything else) I went up to the attic.

I was dancing, with headphones in my ears, and I didn't notice the flames coming from the sack of sawdust...

Just then I heard the fire alarm go off. I took out my headphones and was going to go outside.

And then I saw the fire.

I screamed. I'd had a fear of fire ever since I was little, and now I was trapped.

I curled into a ball, trying to get away from the fire.

"Help!" I shouted. "Help!"

* * *

A few minutes later Tracy came up.

"Charlotte!" she called. "Charlotte!"

"Tracy!" I shouted.

I heard Tracy moving around.

"I can't get!" she said. "Can you see a way out?"

I looked. There was nowhere for me to go.

"No!" I shouted.

I was scared. The fire would get me in a minute. I was going to get burnt.

Tracy started coughing, badly.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said in between coughs. "Just the smoke."

Just then Mike came up.

"Tracy! Charlotte!" he shouted.

"Help!" I shouted.

"Tracy, out," he said. "It's not safe."

"But..." said Tracy.

"Out," said Mike. "I'll look after Charlotte, just go."

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

As I was about to leave the pile of boxes we'd come past to get to Charlotte burst into flames. I stumbled back into Mike, and he put a protective arm around me.

"It's OK," he said. "Just stay with me."

My body was shaking. Charlotte was still trapped, and now so were we.

I just hoped we'd make it out before any of us got hurt.

Just then a jet of water came towards us, and we turned to see a fireman at the top of the stairs. He put out the fire, before coming over to us.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

Mike nodded, Charlotte came out from where she'd been sat, and I sank to the floor in pure relief. Mike knelt down and gave me a hug, also giving Charlotte one when she came over.

"It's alright, Trace. It's alright, Charlotte," he said. "You're safe."

* * *

We made our way downstairs where everyone else was just coming back into the house.

"They said it's safe now," Gina said. She looked at me. "Tracy, are you alright? You look very pale."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just a bit dizzy."

"Let's get you sat down," said Mike. He gently steered me to the quiet room, Charlotte following.

When we got there he sat me down on the sofa.

"I'm going to go with the investigator and see what damage there was and what might have started it," he said. "Charlotte, can you stay with Tracy please?"

Charlotte nodded, jumping up onto the sofa next to me.

Mike gave her a grateful smile, before he left.

I sat there for a few moments, before getting up, wanting to know the cause of the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlotte. "Mike said we had to stay here."

I gave her a smile to reassure her I knew what I was doing. "I've known Mike for a very long time; I know what I'm doing. I'm fine."

And then, just as I was about to open the door, Charlotte said something else.

"Yes, he said he used to look after you when you were little."

I stopped, turning around. "When did he say that?"

"When you were asleep yesterday," said Charlotte. "He was sad."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were ill," she said.

I sat down again, my head spinning slightly. "Was he really worried about me?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Oh," I said.

I hadn't meant to make Mike worry about me. I'd been trying to show him I was alright by trying to do things myself.

But then again, that was probably why he was worried.

I made a note to talk to him later.

"He said he worries about all his kids," said Charlotte. "Am I one too?"

I gave her a smile, putting my am around her shoulder. "Anyone who comes to live here that Mike looks after is one of his kids," I said. "He cares about all of us."

Charlotte smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, running her ponytail through my hand.

Just then Dennis came in. "Um, Stacy..."

"Tracy," I corrected.

"Tracy, sorry," said Dennis. "Could you go and check on the young people please? Mike, Gina and I are trying to work out what started the fire."

"Mike told me to stay in here," I said. "I'm not feeling very well, so he said I should take a break."

"Well, I'm in charge now, and I want you to go and check on the young people," said Dennis.

"OK," I said. I stood up, the room spinning slightly. "I'll go and find where they are."

Dennis gave me a smile of approval, before he left.

"Are you OK?" asked Charlotte.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then Mike came in.

"Tracy?" said Mike, gently taking hold of me a putting me back on the sofa. "What were you doing?"

"Dennis said I had to check on the kids," I said, closing my eyes as my head span.

"You should have told him you didn't feel well," said Mike. "You've got concussion, and you breathed in quite a bit of smoke during the fire. You need to rest."

"I told him I wasn't well, but he wouldn't listen," I said. I leant my head on Mike's shoulder, letting out small whimpers every now and again.

"Hey, it's alright," said Mike gently. "Do you want to lie down?"

I gave a small nod.

Mike gently lay me down, resting my head on some cushions.

"I'll check on the kids, don't worry," he said. "You just get some rest."

I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Come on, Charlotte, let's leave Tracy on her own for a bit to get some peace and quiet," said Mike.

Mike closing the door after he and Charlotte left the room was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep...

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As I left the quiet room I saw Dennis going into the office.

"Dennis," I said, getting his attention. "I heard you asked her to check on the kids."

"Yes," said Dennis. "Why?"

"She's not well, and I'm giving her time off," I said. "She was close to fainting just now."

"Well, the job needs doing," said Dennis. "There must be something she can do."

"No," I said firmly. "She is not working until she's well again."

Dennis sighed, obviously annoyed, before he went into the office.

I smiled, before I went to check on the kids.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I knocked on Carmen's door.

"Come in!" called Carmen.

I opened the door, and saw Carmen, Lily and Tee sitting on the beds.

"Hi, Charlotte," said Carmen. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted someone to play with."

Tee smiled at me. "Come and sit next to me."

I jumped up on the bed next to her. "What are you doing?"

"We were looking at Carmen's jewellery," said Tee.

"Yeah, and she was telling us all about it," said Lily.

"She's got loads," said Tee.

Carmen opened a box, and I gasped. "Wow, that's a lot!"

Carmen laughed. "I like jewellery."

"It's pretty," I said.

Carmen smiled.

Just then Mike came in. "Hi, girls. You alright?"

We all nodded.

"Yes, Mike," said Tee.

Mike smiled. "Good. Tracy's asleep, so if you go near the quiet room can you not make too much noise please?"

"OK," said Carmen

"Thanks," said Mike, and then he left the room.

"Is that why you came up here?" asked Lily. "Because Tracy's asleep."

I nodded. "Yeah, Mike said to leave her alone for a bit."

"Anyway," said Carmen. "Do you want to see another box of jewellery?"

We all nodded, and Carmen went to get another box.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I woke up a little while later, the sleep having done me the world of good.

Just as I woke up, Mike came in.

"Hello," he said. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I wasn't," I said. "I only just woke up."

Mike gave me a smile, before sitting on the sofa opposite me.

I sat up slightly, before I spoke. "Mike?"

"Yes?" he said.

"I was talking to Charlotte earlier, and she said that last night you told her about me being in care," I said.

"Yes, I did," said Mike. "Why?"

"Well, she said you were upset," I said.

Mike sighed. "I was worried about you," he said. "I just want you to get better."

"I'll be fine," I said.

Mike chuckled. "I know you will be. I just worry too much."

I gave him a smile, knowing that he only worried because he cared.

"Anyway," said Mike. "Charlotte was asking after you. Do you want to stay in here, or do you want to go upstairs?"

I sat up. "I'll go and find her."

"OK," said Mike. He gave me a smile. "Dennis wasn't happy with you."

"Why?" I asked.

Mike let out a small laugh. "He thought me giving you the day off was ridiculous."

I made a face. "Why?"

"God knows," said Mike.

"I'll go and see Charlotte," I said, standing up.

Mike stood up as well, giving me a smile. "OK. Come and tell me if you don't feel well, OK?"

I nodded. "OK."

And then we both left the room, me going upstairs to find Charlotte.

 **A/N I said a month, I took five days (and I've written a third of the next chapter because I'm going to split this one into two as well)! :-D Sorry for the randow ending, but that seemed the best place to end it as it was the middle of a chapter. Hope you liked it, please review! :-D**


	8. Hi, I'm Tracy Beaker

**A/N So, I think I'd better explain the chapter title hadn't I? Well, during the song that the last chapter had the name of, the characters were all doing impressions (Joe Pasquale being one I remember well for some reason). And Dorothy (Dani) was sitting there getting more and more fed up that they were having an impression battle, and so in the middle of it all she got up (she'd been sitting down because she was pregnant) from the side of the stage, and just went "I can do an impression better than both of you." And Bobby Davro (I think, or it was Andrew Flemming, one of the two) went "Oh yeah?!" like she wouldn't be able to. So Dani cleared her throat, and said in her normal voice (as she had an American accent for the play) "Hi, I'm Tracy Beaker." And I just went absolutely crazy because it was so weird but so awesome at the same time! :-D**

Charlotte was in Gus' room.

"How do we get into the attic?" she said. "Dennis locked it."

"What?" I said walking into the room. "Why do you want to get into the attic?"

"We need to conduct a forensic investigation," said Gus. "And the only way to do that is to get into the attic."

"Right," I said. "Well, I can help if you want."

Charlotte smiled. "Yes please."

I smiled back. "Let's go."

* * *

Five minutes later we were still trying to open the attic.

Elektra had a screwdriver, and was trying to unscrew the latch that had the padlock on.

"This is useless," said Charlotte.

"Have you got a better idea?" said Elektra.

Just then Rick came up, and took a hammer. He pulled the latch off in one movement.

"Wow," I said.

Rick didn't say anything, but put the hammer down and walked away.

"Can you keep watch?" I asked, before me, Gus and Charlotte went into the attic.

As we shut the door, I heard Elektra say one word.

"No."

* * *

We were searching through the attic, looking for clues, when Gus found something.

"Tracy, Charlotte, look at this," he said.

We both came over, my eyes widening as he started pulling cigarette butts from the sack of sawdust.

Suddenly there was a shout.

"Who's up there?!"

Dennis.

Gus began to back away, and Charlotte followed him as I went to stop Dennis.

"It's just me, I just wanted to take the kids' stuff down so they could decide what to keep," I said, lying to save Gus and Charlotte.

But he had obviously seen them.

Suddenly they both screamed, and I heard a cracking sound.

"NO!" I cried. I ran to the hole in the floor to see Gus lying on Lily's bed, and Charlotte being hugged by Tee.

"Are they alright?" I asked.

"Yes, they're alright," said Tee.

Dennis roughly pushed me aside, and I landed on my wrist.

"Ow!" I said. I gently cradled it, desperately wanting it to stop hurting.

"Stupid, stupid idiot!" shouted Dennis. "They could have been killed!"

"I know," I said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Come down to the office," he said. He hauled me up, before dragging me down to the main landing.

Mike was there, and looked shocked when he saw me. "What happened?"

"Charlotte and Gus fell through the ceiling," said Dennis.

"Are they alright?" asked Mike.

I nodded. I then let out a cry of pain as Dennis grabbed the arm of my injured wrist to keep me moving.

Mike was there in an instant. "Get off her."

"She needs to come with me," said Dennis.

"I said get off her," said Mike, his anger obviously growing.

Dennis pulled me again, and I let out another cry of pain.

Mike pulled Dennis off me, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders. "Do not lay another finger on her."

I gave a small smile, before we made our way down to the office.

* * *

When we got down to the office Gina was already there. Dennis shut the door and then turned to me.

"They could have been killed!" he shouted, repeating what he'd said earlier in the attic. "Then what have happened, hm?"

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I don't know."

"I've been looking at your record," he said, "and I can't even begin to imagine how you've kept your job for two years!"

Mike gently put his hand on my back. "Tracy's a good care worker, that's why."

I gave a small smile.

"You might think so, but you don't have me fooled," said Dennis. "You've covered every mistake she's ever made, every day from day one right up until now."

I turned to Mike, tears in my eyes, knowing that wasn't true. I hadn't made that many mistakes, and Mike had always done what was right.

"And the kids have told me that last month Mike gave you several days off for no reason," said Dennis.

I looked at him, shocked. Who had told him that?

And it hadn't been for no reason anyway.

As the tears threatened to flow I tried to leave the office, but Dennis held me back.

I span round. "Get off me!"

Mike was quick to release me from Dennis' grip. "Tracy, you can go." He then turned to Dennis as I left the room. "I've told you twice not to lay a finger on my kids, especially not Tracy, because she's not well. And that comment..."

I shut the office door, going to sit on the sofa in the hall.

"Are you alright?" asked Lily.

I nodded, despite there now being tears rolling down my cheeks.

Tee came to sit next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "It'll be OK."

Charlotte came to join us. "Do you miss your mum?" she asked, giving me a hug.

I nodded, giving her a hug back.

"None of us told him about that," said Carmen.

"Yeah, why would we?" said Johnny. He stopped. "I might have told Lizanne about it earlier though."

"I didn't tell anybody, I swear!" said Lizanne.

"Yeah right," said Liam.

"I didn't!" said Lizanne.

"Why did you tell her anyway?" asked Elektra.

Johnny looked to Lizanne and she nodded. "Because she had a panic attack yesterday."

"You never told me!" said Frank.

"Was it bad?" asked Carmen.

"Not really," said Lizanne. "I was alright."

I felt relieved, but suspicious at the same time. If Lizanne's panic attack had been anything like mine, why hadn't she got an adult?

Just then Mike came out of the office. "Trace, you need to come back in."

I nodded, stood up, and followed Mike into the office.

* * *

Less than a minute later (Gus timed it as 53 seconds) I was outside the office again, once again in tears.

"Come on," said Mike gently, his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go and get your things, yeah?"

I nodded, but my head was spinning again. All this fighting Dennis wore me out, and I needed a chance to relax.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike as I began to sway.

I didn't even have time to reply before the world faded to black, and I collapsed.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As Tracy fell to the floor I grabbed her, stopping her from hurting herself.

"Is she alright?" asked Carmen.

The kids all looked at me, and started asking me questions.

Dennis then came out of the office. "What's going on?"

"Tracy fainted," I said. I glared at Dennis. "If you'd just left her alone she'd be alright. You didn't have to sack her, you know."

And with that I gently scooped Tracy up, and carried her up to the staff bedroom.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the bed in the spare staff bedroom, and Mike was beside me, holding my hand.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Did I scare the kids?"

"A little bit, but they were alright," he said. His face softened. "Are you OK?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel very well."

"Do you want me to help you get your things?" asked Mike.

I closed my eyes as I remembered what had happened before I'd passed out.

Dennis had sacked me.

I slowly sat up, giving Mike a nod. "Yes please."

Mike gave me a smile. "Do you want me to open the draw for your clothes?"

I nodded, and Mike opened the draw. I then took out my things, and put them in my bag.

As I closed my bag I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Do you want to stay up here for a bit, or..." Mike trailed off as he saw my face. "Come here, Trace."

He pulled me in for a hug as I began to cry.

We stood there for a few minutes, before Gina came up.

"Oh, babes," she said. She gently stroked my hair, before sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to be on my own," I sobbed. "I want to stay here."

"I know, I know," said Mike, rubbing my back. "I'll come and see you tonight though, yeah?"

I gave a small nod, glad that Mike still cared about me.

A few minutes later I finally stopped crying, and pulled away from Mike.

"You OK? he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I gave a brave nod.

Mike picked up my bag and my coat, and handed them to me. I put my coat on and my bag on my shoulder, before stopping.

Mike took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, before we made our way downstairs.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

Poor Tracy was in pieces.

She was obviously still not well, and now Dennis was chucking her out.

And with Cam still in New York, and Tracy's repeated fainting, I was worried.

Very worried.

As we came down the stairs Charlotte ran to Tracy, giving her a hug. Tracy hugged her back tight.

"I don't want Tracy to go!" she said.

Tracy stroked her hair. "I don't want to go either," she said. "But Mike will look after you, yeah?"

Charlotte gave a sad nod, before she pulled away from Tracy and allowed her to walk towards the door.

"I, um, I, I guess, I guess this is where we say goodbye," she said.

"No, I reckon you'll be back," said Liam. "You've done things a lot worse than this."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

I smiled to myself slightly: it certainly was.

Just then Dennis came out of the office, glaring at Tracy. Charlotte ran forward, yelling at him.

"Go away!" she shouted. "You're mean and horrible! I fell through the ceiling, and I don't want Tracy to leave! She's done nothing to you, and..."

"Charlotte, that's enough," said Tracy. "I'll come and visit still."

"Only if the visit is approved by the head care worker and your social workers," said Dennis.

I looked at Tracy sympathetically: Dennis wasn't going to make life easy for her.

I watched as Tracy swallowed the lump in her throat, looked down to the floor for a moment, and then looked back at us. "Bye, guys."

As everyone quietly said goodbye, I caught Tracy's eye, and gave her a smile. She gave me one back, before she turned and went out of the door.

As soon as Tracy had gone Charlotte stood in front of Dennis again, obviously angry.

"I hate you!" she said. "You shouldn't have got rid of Tracy. She was my best friend, and..."

"Get out of my way," said Dennis. He pushed her aside, and we all heard the thud as her head hit the wall with the stained glass window.

Charlotte screamed.

I ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Charlotte began to cry, and I hugged her tight.

"Shh," I said. "It's OK, I'll make it better."

Charlotte buried her head in my chest, obviously in pain.

I glared at Dennis, and he looked away, obviously knowing what he'd done was wrong, but not willing to admit it.

"Come on," I said to Charlotte, gently picking her up. "Let's go and make you better, shall we?"

Charlotte gave a small nod, and I took her down to the kitchen to get some medicine.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I sat down shakily on the sofa when I got home. Mike was going to come and see me tonight, but I wasn't sure I could manage until then.

I just felt so unwell.

I sat on the sofa for a few minutes, my head spinning (both with everything that had happened just now and with dizziness) before I lay down, planning on lying there for just a few minutes before doing something else (although what I wasn't sure).

I was asleep before half the time had gone.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

Mike had his hand on my back a little while later, as he walked with me to Carmen and Lily's room.

"Girls," said Mike, talking to Carmen, Lily and Tee who were in there. "Could you keep an eye on Charlotte for me please and look after her? She's not feeling very well."

"My head hurts," I said.

Carmen smiled at me, and patted the bed next to her. "Come and sit up here."

Mike smiled at her, and then he left the room.

I looked up at Carmen. "I miss Tracy."

Carmen gave me a hug. "So do I."

"Do you think Mike will get another care worker?" asked Tee.

"It's up to Dennis," said Lily. "He's in charge now."

"I don't think he will," said Carmen. "We don't need four care workers."

I lay back on the bed, feeling sad. I didn't like it without Tracy here, it was strange.

I hoped she was alright, in her flat on her own...

* * *

 **Mike POV**

That night I drove to Tracy's flat, having been worrying about her all day.

She hadn't been well when she'd had to leave Elm Tree, and I hoped she was feeling better now.

As I pulled the car up into a parking space in front of the flat, I could see one of the lights was on downstairs, so I walked to the door and knocked on it.

Tracy opened it after about half a minute, and looked relieved when she saw me.

"Hi," she said.

"Are you alright?" I asked, suddenly seeing the colour of her face. "You look very pale."

"I'm fine," said Tracy. She gestured towards the hall. "Come in."

I did as I was told, and followed her into the living room.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I felt a wave of relief come over me as I saw Mike at the door.

I'd been feeling awful ever since I'd left Elm Tree, and was glad Mike was here.

And it stopped me being on my own.

After letting Mike in, we went to the living room, where we sat down, me nearly falling as I had a short dizziness spell.

"You sure you're OK?" asked Mike. "You don't look very well."

"I'm fine," I said. "Stop fussing!"

Mike gave me a concerned look, before he changed the subject. "I had a chat with Dennis, well, I tried anyway. I don't think he's going to give you your job back."

I nodded, putting a brave smile on my face, but inside I felt like breaking.

I didn't want to be on my own.

"I can stay here for a little while though, although I'm on the nightshift, I've just got Gina to cover me," said Mike. And I can definitely come tomorrow."

I nodded, although I didn't want to be a bother to Mike, and I definitely didn't want to get him into trouble with Dennis.

I yawned, half real, half fake. "I think I'm going to go to bed, have an early night."

Mike gave me a smile. "Do you want me to go then? Will you be alright on your own?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

Mike gave me another smile, before getting up. I followed him to the door, going to show him out.

"Bye then, Tracy," said Mike. "I'll see you tomorrow." He paused, before remembering something. "Call me if you need anything, even if it's just a chat, yeah?"

I nodded. "I will."

"Bye, then," said Mike.

"Bye," I said. I watched Mike go to his car, before I shut and locked the front door.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

I woke with a scream.

I put my hand over my chest, trying to slow my heart rate, as I wondered about going to go and wake Mike.

He was only down the stairs, and I was sure he...

I was at home.

Mike wasn't here.

Suddenly I felt sick with fear, and as I heaved I had to stop myself from throwing up.

I was all on my own.

I began to cry, tears making their way down my cheeks, and then I couldn't take it any longer.

I shakily took my phone, and dialled the number.

 _341..._

I listened to it ring, willing for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello? Trace?"

Mike.

"Mike, I had a nightmare, and then I remembered I was on my own, and I feel sick and I don't like it and I don't feel well and I want..."

"Tracy, Tracy, slow down," said Mike gently. "I can't hear what you're saying, you're crying too much." He paused. "Start again, slowly and calmly."

"Come and get me," I said. "Please."

I heard Mike sigh on the end of the phone. "Um..."

"Please, Mike," I said.

"Of course I'd normally say yes, but with Dennis..." said Mike.

I started to cry again. Mike wasn't coming to get me.

"I hate you," I said. "I hate you, I HATE you, I HATE YOU!"

And with that I hung up, before I put my phone back onto the table, curled up into a tiny ball, and sobbed.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

I felt tears come to my eyes as Tracy said she hated me. I knew she was probably just scared and unwell, and I was cruelly leaving her in that situation, but it hurt a lot.

As I turned to Charlotte on my knee (who had been crying all night because Tracy was gone), I knew I had to do something.

"Do you want to go and see Tracy?" I asked her.

Charlotte nodded furiously.

I smiled. "Come on, then."

We both got off the bed, and after checking everyone else was asleep (and knowing that Dennis was staying all night), we made our way downstairs and out to the car. I helped Charlotte into the back, before I sat in the front seat and drove to Tracy's.

* * *

When we got there I knocked on the door. I heard someone moving about, and then Tracy opened the door.

"Hi," I said.

Tracy stood there in shock for a second, then launched herself at me. "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you."

"I know," I said, wrapping my arms around her. I paused. "Are you OK?"

Tracy nodded, obviously feeling a lot better now I was here.

"Can Tracy come back with us?" asked Charlotte.

Tracy looked at me hopefully.

I sighed, before I shook my head. "Sorry, Trace. I would if I could, but... Whoa!"

I caught Tracy as she collapsed, probably the stress and lack of sleep making her ill.

I gently scooped her up, before I carried her to the car. I lay her on the back seat, before I went back to the flat, took the key out of her door and locked it. I then put Charlotte in the back too.

"Can you look after her, please?" I asked Charlotte. "She's not very well."

Charlotte nodded, as I strapped Tracy into the car, Charlotte doing her own seat belt.

I then got in the front and we drove back to Elm Tree House.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I woke up the next morning, sunlight coming through the window.

This wasn't my room...

As I looked next to me I saw a lump under the duvet, and pulled it off to reveal Charlotte, curled up asleep next to me.

I still didn't feel well, but at least I hadn't had any more nightmares.

Just then Mike popped his head round the door, giving me a smile as he was I was awake.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I feel a lot better this morning."

Mike gave me a smile back and a little smile to Charlotte, before he left the room.

Just then I heard some shouting, and Dennis burst in.

"You, get out!" he said, directing his anger at me. "I told you not to come back here, and what do you do? Hm? You sneak in and spend the night here!"

I had actually been unconscious, but I didn't want Mike to get into trouble, so I didn't say anything.

"I actually brought Tracy here," said Mike. "She called me because she wasn't feeling well, so I went over to see her, and she passed out. I thought it would be safer to have her here for the night."

"And what's Charlotte doing in here?" asked Dennis.

Mike paused for a moment. "Charlotte missed Tracy a lot, and the only way I could stop her crying was to let her sleep in here."

"So if I set rules you're not going to follow them?" asked Dennis.

Mike took a deep breath, before boldly answering. "No."

The anger on Dennis' face grew. "I could get rid of you as well you know."

Just then Charlotte woke up. "What's going on?"

Dennis smiled, an evil smile. "I'm firing Mike."

I looked at Dennis in shock. "No!"

I got up, and suddenly I felt well.

Ready to fight for Mike.

"I'd think very carefully before you fire Mike," I said, "because me, Gus and Charlotte have forensic evidence to prove you started the fire in the attic."

I folded my arms, and put an accusing look on my face.

Dennis scoffed. "What evidence?"

Just then Gus came up from breakfast, and walked outside the door.

"Gus!" I called. "Can you get the cigarettes we found?"

Gus quickly went to his room, and came back with the cigarette butts in a bag.

I took them off him. "This evidence."

Dennis looked worried. "How do you know they're mine?"

"We've done a little investigation," I said.

Me and Gus then went on to explain how we'd worked it out. Dennis didn't have a leg to stand on.

"I think you should write your letter of resignation," said Mike, a smile on his face.

Dennis gave Mike an angry look, before he left the room.

Mike turned and gave me a big smile, before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well done, Trace!" he said, hugging me tight.

I smiled back, hugging him back tightly too.

Charlotte hugged me too. "Does that mean you're back?"

I looked up to Mike, before we both nodded.

"Oh yes," I said. "I am well and truly back!"

 **A/N Well, that took (and was, actually!) a little bit longer than expected. I kept running out of ideas and leaving it and then I went on holiday, but I finally have it finished. And Dani Harmer had her little baby girl whilst I was writing this! YAY! :-D Little Avarie-Belle Betsy Rachel Brough (which appears to be on my autocorrect... XD). And she's so cute as well! :-D**

 **I also have VERY EXCITING NEWS! I am going to see Dani Harmer again in December down in Bournemouth for a pantomime of 'Cinderella'. I CAN'T WAIT! :-D If anyone else is interested, it's at the Bournemouth Pavilion Theatre from Saturday 3rd December 2016 until Monday 2nd January 2017, excluding Christmas and New Year's Day. (I just know if someone said they were going and then didn't tell me anything about it I'd be very annoyed! XD) I will probably also do another story for that show, so you have something to look forward to after the 10th December (as that's when I'm going). Anyway, really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :-D**


	9. Feel My Love

**A/N I'm meant to be cleaning my room, but writing is way more interesting so I'm doing this instead. XD And I've planned for this chapter for a long time, so I'm very excited, so hopefully you'll like it. :-)**

 **I forgot to thank people for reviewing in the last chapter (I did my A/N at the end rather than the beginning and just wanted to get it up), so thank you to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing the last two chapters! Your reviews make me super happy, thank you! :-D**

 **Tracy POV**

It wasn't long before I felt better again. With Dennis finally gone, I was able to relax, and with the three days off Mike gave me I was back to my old self in no time.

I was now on my laptop at home, calling Cam, as I did every evening.

"Hi, Tracy," she said, coming onto the screen. "Good day at work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's gone back to normal now Dennis has gone, thankfully. Charlotte was trying to teach Tee to dance, and got me to help. We weren't very good!"

Cam laughed. "She sounds like a good little dancer." She paused. "Have I told you about Alexia?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Well, she works on reception on our floor," said Cam. She was telling me today she's got a daughter: I mentioned I'd been talking to you. And she's called Charlotte."

My eyes widened with shock for a moment, and I tried to remember what I'd read on Charlotte's file.

"What's her full name?" I asked.

"Alexia Hayes," said Cam.

"Oh, my..." I trailed off, smiling as I realised something. "I think I know where Charlotte is."

Cam looked puzzled, before her eyes widened in shock too. "You don't mean..."

I nodded. "Charlotte's at Elm Tree."

* * *

We talked for a little while longer, Cam telling me all about Alexia, and what Alexia had said about why she'd had to leave Charlotte, and I knew I had to let them see each other. I just hoped Mike would agree...

* * *

I walked into the office the next afternoon (I had a later shift that day), where Mike was sitting doing paperwork.

"Hiya," I said as I walked in. "Um, I was talking to Cam last night, and..."

"Is everything alright?" asked Mike, interrupting me.

"Yeah, no, no, nothing's wrong," I said quickly. "Anyway, she works with a woman called Alexia Hayes..." I trailed off, hoping Mike would get what I was getting at.

"And..." Mike prompted.

"She says she has a daughter called Charlotte, and..." I said.

"You think she might be Charlotte's mum," said Mike, interrupting me again. He paused. "Well, it's certainly possible, but we'll have to get social services involved, and..."

"Can she talk to Charlotte?" I asked. "I could call Cam on my laptop, and..."

"No," said Mike, quickly and firmly. "Absolutely not."

"But..." I began.

"No," said Mike. "And that's final."

I left the room, annoyed that I couldn't do anything to get Charlotte to see her mum.

And then I smiled.

I was going to do it anyway.

It was a stupid rule, and it deserved to be broken.

* * *

I ran into Charlotte's room excitedly, forgetting to knock.

"Hi, Tracy," she said.

"Charlotte," I said, sitting down on her bed. "I think I might have found where your mum is."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "I'll bring my laptop up here, and then we'll try and talk to her, yeah?"

Charlotte nodded, huge smile on her face.

I smiled back, before I went to get my laptop.

* * *

I came back after a minute, coming back into Charlotte's room and sitting back on her bed. I turned on the laptop, and then patted the bed beside me for her to sit.

Charlotte was almost jumping with excitement, and she bounded over to the bed.

As I called Cam I crossed my fingers that she would be there. She would probably have just got into work, it being the morning in New York, so hopefully she would pick up.

Thankfully it only took a minute or so before Cam's face came onto the screen. She looked worried.

"Tracy?" she said. "Is everything alright? You don't usually call at this time."

I smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine." I looked down at Charlotte and gave her a smile, before I looked back at the screen. "This is Charlotte."

Cam smiled. "Hi, Charlotte," she said. "Tracy's told me all about you. You sound like a very good little girl."

Charlotte smiled.

"Is Alexia around?" I asked. "I was hoping Charlotte could see her."

"Yes, I just saw her, actually," said Cam. "I'll go and get her."

And with that she left.

We sat nervously for a minute, and then suddenly Charlotte shouted out: "Mum!"

The woman following Cam sat down, looking intently at the screen. "Charlotte? Oh Charlotte, it's you!"

Charlotte started to cry.

"No, Baby, don't cry," said Alexia. "I'm here now."

I put my arm around Charlotte, giving her a hug.

"That's Tracy, my daughter," said Cam. "She works at Elm Tree House, where Charlotte's living."

I gave Alexia a smile.

"You look after my little girl?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She looks after me as well. You're a good girl, aren't you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte nodded. "We all look after each other. Everyone's really nice. Even Elektra, although she can be a bit mean sometimes. And Sapphire wasn't very nice to me when I took her room either."

I looked at Alexia anxiously, worried she'd think we weren't doing a good enough job to keep Charlotte out of trouble, but she just shook her head jokingly."

"Kids, eh?" she said.

Cam gave me a little look. "Oh no, Tracy was _much_ worse than that!"

I pretended to be offended. "Oh, thanks, Cam!"

Cam laughed, and I gave her a look.

"Will I be able to talk to you every day?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh, Baby, I'd love that so much," said Alexia. "But I'm not sure if Tracy..."

"No, no, I'm fine with that," I said. I gave Cam a little smile, knowing I'd get to see her more often too.

"Tell me all about what you've been doing, Charlotte," said Alexia. "I haven't seen you for weeks!"

"Well, I..." began Charlotte. She stopped as the door opened, and a very angry Mike came in.

"Tracy," he said calmly. "Shut down your laptop please, and then come with me."

I swallowed nervously. "Charlotte, say goodbye," I said. "I'll see you tonight, Cam."

"Bye, Charlotte," said Alexia.

"NOOO!" wailed Charlotte, but it was too late. I closed the window, and then shut down my laptop.

Charlotte began to scream, clinging to me.

"Tracy, come with me, please," said Mike.

I let go of Charlotte, giving her hair a small stroke. "Just wait here, Charlotte, OK?"

Charlotte didn't reply, just carried on screaming.

I gave her one last look, before I got off the bed and followed Mike down to the office.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

"What the hell were you doing?"

Tracy sat silently on a chair, looking down at the floor, obviously knowing she was in the wrong.

"I specifically told you _not_ to let Charlotte talk to Alexia," I said. "And you did it anyway!"

Tracy stayed looking down at the floor, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We have rules and procedures there for a reason," I said. "What if that hadn't have been Charlotte's mum? You could have put her in danger."

Tracy still didn't reply.

"Tracy, look at me," I said. When she still stayed looking at the floor, I felt my anger growing. "Look at me!"

Tracy looked up.

"When I tell you not to do something, you are _not_ to do it," I said. "Is that understood?"

Tracy looked back to the floor.

"You could have put Charlotte in a lot of danger there, meeting up with a stranger," I said.

Tracy looked up. "But it was her mum!" she said. "She was just talking to her mum, who only left her because she couldn't afford to look after Charlotte properly. She was just trying to giver her a better life!"

"And it's up to the social worker, not us, to decide if they should be allowed to see each other," said Mike. "Now, if you know what you did was wrong I won't let you get into any trouble, but..."

"It's her mum!" Tracy yelled. "How would you like it if you couldn't see your mum?" She paused. "How do you think I would have coped, if I couldn't see Cam?"

Tracy had me there. I knew I would never even dream of taking Cam away from Tracy, not after the time she'd had recently.

But this was different.

"Charlotte is still not allowed to see her mum," I said. "And that's... Tracy, come back here!"

I called after her as Tracy ran out of the room. She returned mere seconds later with her laptop, and thrust it at me. "Take both our mums away, see if I care."

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I regretted what I'd done almost instantly.

I needed Cam.

But then again, Charlotte needed Alexia.

I was going to go up to Charlotte's room, but decided against it as tears ran down my cheeks. I went as fast as I could down to the kitchen and out to the garden, asking Tee to check on Charlotte as I passed.

As soon as I was outside I ran to the swing, kneeling down on the ground next to it, resting my arms on the swing and my head on them.

I knew what I'd done was wrong, but at the same time all I'd wanted to do was help Charlotte, as she'd helped me so many times when everything had got too much.

As I cried I could feel my breathing speeding up, and, knowing what it was, I tried not to panic.

It didn't work.

It felt like ages before I could breathe again, and then there was a fresh wave of tears.

I barely noticed Mike coming down the garden, gently placing his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"Come inside, Trace," he said gently. "Charlotte's asking for you. She wants to know why you're crying. Tee told her, and me."

"Just leave me alone," I mumbled.

"At least come inside," said Mike. "Please? For me?"

I didn't respond.

Mike rubbed my shoulder a few more times, before he took his hand away and stood up. "Come in when you're ready."

And then he left me.

And then it started to rain.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I was still crying when Mike came back.

"Is Tracy alright?" asked Tee.

Mike sighed. "She will be, don't worry."

I could tell he was lying.

"Should I go and see her?" I asked.

Mike looked outside. There was a thunderstorm.

"She'll be alright," said Mike. "Just, wait until she gets inside."

"She's outside?" I said. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, until I got outside. I ran around the garden, trying to find Tracy.

She was sitting by the swing.

"Tracy?" I said. "Tracy, don't cry. It's not your fault."

Tracy looked at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

I could see Tracy was trying to stop crying, but it wasn't working. I went up to her and gave her a hug.

Tracy hugged me back. "I'm sorry, Charlotte," she said. "I shouldn't have let you see your mum: Mike told me I wasn't allowed to."

"Did he stop you from seeing your mum?" I asked.

Tracy shook her head. "No." She paused. "But I did. I gave him my laptop."

I stood up. "Let's go and get it back, then."

"No, it's alright, I..." began Tracy.

"Come on," I said.

After a few more tries Tracy stood up, and we went inside.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

I'd followed Charlotte down to the kitchen when she'd run off, but I'd stopped there. If she didn't come back in in ten minutes, I'd go after her then.

Just five minutes after I'd got down to the kitchen, Charlotte came in, holding Tracy's hand and leading her in.

They were both soaked.

As soon as Tracy saw me she let go of Charlotte's hand and walked past me.

"Mike," said Charlotte as I watched Tracy walk out of the room. "Can Tracy have her laptop back?"

"Did she ask you to ask that?" I asked.

"She misses her mum," Charlotte said simply.

"It's in the office," I said. I went to the office to fetch it, Charlotte following me.

* * *

When we got there, Gina was sitting at her desk.

"Is Tracy alright?" she asked. "She was in tears just now."

"Yes, she's, um..." I trailed off. "You wouldn't go and have a word with her, would you? I think she could do with it."

Gina smiled, before she left the office.

"Oh, Gina, wait!" I said.

Gina came back.

"Can you give her this?" I asked, passing her Tracy's laptop.

Gina looked a bit confused, but took the laptop all the same, before she went to go and see Tracy.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I was lying on my side, in the same position I'd been in the quiet room last time, on the bed in the spare staff bedroom. I hadn't stopped crying since I'd come in, and I just wanted Cam.

There was a soft knock on my door, before it slowly opened and Gina came in. She gently put my laptop down on the bedside table, before she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You OK, babes?" she asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Did Mike send you?" I asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes, he did. He's very worried about you, you know." She ran her hand over my hair. "And so am I."

"I'm fine," I said, using the same lie I had six weeks ago.

 _Things are just piling up, I guess._

Gina wasn't going buy it.

She gave me a look, but there was also sympathy and concern in her eyes.

I closed my eyes as more tears fell. "I miss Cam."

Even though I wasn't as panicky as I had been when Cam had first left me on my own, I still missed her.

A lot.

"Oh, babes," said Gina. "Of course you miss her: she's your mum."

As I began to cry properly Gina put her hand on my shoulder, gently rubbing it up and down. I gave her a small, grateful smile.

My sobs began to fade after a few minutes, but I still felt awful.

Just then there was another knock at the door, another soft knock, one I recognised.

Mike opened the door and came in, followed by Charlotte.

"You OK, lovely?" asked Mike.

I nodded.

"You're still feeling well?" asked Mike.

I nodded, even though I felt slightly sick. That was probably just everything that had happened, though.

"Can Tracy call her mum?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, Gina gave her her laptop back," said Mike.

"I wish I could call my mum," said Charlotte.

I looked hopefully at Mike, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte," he said. "I'll talk to your social worker, and then maybe she'll let you see her."

"But I want to see Mum now!" Charlotte shouted. "Tracy let me see her!"

"I know she did," said Mike. "But she shouldn't have done."

I looked away from him.

"But hopefully you'll see your mum soon, yeah?" said Mike.

Tears began to roll down Charlotte's cheeks. "That's so unfair!"

And with that she ran out of the room.

I sat up. "I'll talk to her."

I got off the bed, and then followed Charlotte out of the room.

* * *

Charlotte was crying when I got there, curled up on her bed in a ball, hey body shaking with sobs.

"Hey," I said, sitting down on the bed next to her, putting hand on her back. "You'll be able to see your mum soon."

"But I want to see her now!" said Charlotte.

"I know you do," I said.

There wasn't much else I could say. I couldn't get Charlotte to see her mum, because if I offered to let her I'd be in even more trouble, and Charlotte would just get more upset.

I did know how she felt though. When I'd been in care, I'd pined for my mum, sitting on the windowsill for hours, hoping she'd turn up.

She never did.

And now poor Charlotte couldn't see her mum either.

It _was_ unfair.

I gave Charlotte a reassuring smile. "I know you miss your mum, but you've got me to look after you. And Mike, and Gina, and Tee, and everyone else."

Charlotte nodded, but she kept on crying.

* * *

The two of us were sitting there for about half an hour before Mike came in.

"Hi," he said he came though the door. "Gina's doing dinner, I just came to see how you were."

Charlotte mumbled something.

"She's not hungry," I said. I paused for a moment. "And neither am I."

Mike sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, you've got to eat something."

"I don't feel well," mumbled Charlotte.

I gave her back a comforting rub.

"Well, you can always come and get something later," said Mike. He gave Charlotte a concerned look, before he left, closing the door behind him.

"Why don't you feel well, Charlotte?" I asked.

"Because I can't see Mum!" said Charlotte.

I'd actually meant what was wrong with her, _how_ she felt unwell, but it was so unfair on her.

I just hoped her social worker would agree with me...

 **A/N I actually managed to get a lot of words pretty quickly this time, and I've got ideas for next chapter and I think it'll all work out so I'm going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :-D**


	10. Welcome To The City

**A/N Wow, chapter ten already! And we have just over 31,000 words... This is turning out to be my best story yet! I reckon I'll probably actually get it finished this year (although I'm starting sixth form on the 5th September, so I might not have as much time. I will try my best though).**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing! It made me so happy! :-D**

 **I have changed my phone keyboard slightly (I found the new settings button today when I was bored), and I've set the background of the keyboard to the picture they took at the show. It's so awesome! :-D**

 **Tracy POV**

I couldn't stop crying.

I'd gone to the bathroom, getting away from Charlotte for just a minute, and was just sitting on the floor, my back to the bath, my knees up to my chest, sobbing.

I just felt so alone.

Just then someone tried the door.

"Hello?" they called.

It was Carmen.

"I'm in here," I said.

"Oh, OK," said Carmen. "It's just I wanted a shower."

I sighed. Where on earth could I go?

"Um, OK, I'll be out in a minute," I said. I quickly stood up, and then washed my face to get rid of the tearstains.

It sort of didn't work, mainly because I was still crying.

I shook myself, before I unlocked the door, ran out, and ran towards Charlotte's room.

"Tracy?" asked Carmen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I called, before going into Charlotte's room.

She put her head up as I came in. "Why are you sad?"

I just shook my head.

"Come and sit on the bed," said Charlotte. She moved slightly, and I lay down on my back, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Did I make you sad?" asked Charlotte.

I put my arm around her and pulled her down to the bed, pulling her close. "No, of course you didn't."

"Was it Mike?" asked Charlotte.

"No, no one did anything," I said. "It was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" asked Charlotte. "You can't make yourself upset.

I sighed. In some ways I wanted to tell her, but it didn't seem fair to tell Charlotte that.

It was too much.

I began to cry again as I tried to work out what to do.

"Do you want me to go and get Mike?" asked Charlotte.

"No," I said quickly, holding her close. "I'll be alright."

"But Mike makes you better," said Charlotte.

I nodded, because it was true. Mike always made me feel happy and safe, even at my worst times.

But I'd already put him through enough today.

Just then, Mike came into the room.

"Charlotte, I've spoken to your social worker, and... Tracy? What's wrong?"

I sniffled. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Mike came and knelt down by the side of the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head.

"She misses her mum," said Charlotte.

"It's not just that," I said.

"What is it, then?" asked Mike.

I closed my eyes, knowing I'd said too much.

Mike looked over to Charlotte for a moment. "Charlotte, is it alright if you go for a minute?"

"No, this is her room," I said.

"I don't mind," said Charlotte. She tried to get up, but I held her close.

"No, you can stay," I said.

"Tracy?" said Mike, prompting me to answer his earlier question.

"Tell Mike what's wrong, Tracy," says Charlotte. "I don't like seeing you sad."

Charlotte may have only been eight, but she gave better advice than me sometimes.

I just didn't know what to say.

"I, um, in the garden, I, I couldn't breathe, I..." I trailed off as Mike gave me a look of understanding, before he opened his arms, offering me a hug.

I slowly sat up, allowing Mike to wrap his arms around me, holding me close.

"Shh," said Mike softly as I sobbed. "Shh. It's OK, I've got you. Shh."

"Was it because you were sad?" asked Charlotte.

I nodded.

She shuffled across the bed, wrapping her arms around me. I took one arm from around Mike and hugged her back.

"I can look after you," said Charlotte. "Like you look after me."

Mike gave her a smile. "You don't need to worry, Charlotte. I look after both of you."

"But Tracy's my friend," said Charlotte.

I gave her a smile, before I hugged her close. I knew most of the kids in here liked having me around, but none of them had actually called me a friend before.

Mike seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh, Charlotte, I spoke to your social worker."

Charlotte looked up at him hopefully.

Mike smiled at her. "She said you can see your mum."

Charlotte suddenly jumped up off the bed, a huge smile on her face, before she ran back over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Mike was smiling. "Tracy, would you be alright to get your laptop and call Cam now?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sure." I paused, smiling at how everything had turned out so good. "I'll just go and get it."

I went to the spare staff bedroom to get my laptop, stopping at the bathroom to wash the tearstains from my face, before I went back to Charlotte's room, a huge smile on my face.

We both had our mums back.

* * *

"Tracy?" said Cam as she answered my message. "What happened earlier?"

"I, um, I shouldn't really have let Charlotte talk to Alexia," I said. "Mike told me not to."

Cam gave me a disappointed look.

"She was only trying to help Charlotte," said Mike, speaking up for me. "It doesn't matter."

"Mike said I could see Mum!" said Charlotte excitedly.

Cam looked to Mike, and he nodded, smiling.

Cam smiled too. "I'll just go and get her."

Charlotte was fidgeting with excitement, and we heard someone running to the laptop.

"Charlotte!" "Mum!"

I laughed as they said each other's names at the same time.

"Oh, Charlotte, how are you?" asked Alexia. "Tell me all about what you've been doing!" She then saw Mike behind us.

"Hiya," said Mike. "I'm Mike, I work at Elm Tree House, I'm head care worker."

Alexia nodded. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Can I show you my room?" asked Charlotte.

Alexia smiled. "I'd love to see it."

Charlotte picked up the laptop and began taking it round the room, showing everything to her mum.

"Hey," ssid Mike quietly, turning to me. "You alright?"

I nodded, although I moved back slightly and leant my head on Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled and rubbed my shoulder with his hand, making me feel safe.

"I miss Cam," I said. "I know I see her every day and all that, but I haven't actually seen her properly for about two months."

Mike gave my shoulder another rub, giving me a little smile. "Of course you miss her," he said. "But she'll come back soon, and then you'll see her so much you'll wish she'd stayed in New York!"

I laughed.

"And you can stay here overnight anytime you don't feel like going home, you know that," he said.

I smiled.

Just then Charlotte came over, smiling at us.

"I absolutely love your room," said Alexia. "It's amazing!"

"Tracy, are you alright?" asked Cam. She had obviously seen me leaning on Mike.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

Cam gave me a smile, but I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Do you want to see the dress Carmen gave me?" asked Charlotte. Before her mum could reply she ran across to her wardrobe and found it. "She leant it me for Tracy's party, and then said I could keep it."

"Wow, it's beautiful!" said Alexia. "I bet it looked really pretty on you."

"She did my hair in bunches too," Charlotte continued.

"We took a photo," I said. I got my phone out of my pocket and got the photo up, before showing it to Alexia.

She smiled. "Who are the other people Charlotte?"

Charlotte went through, pointing at everyone in turn. "That's Carmen, that's Lily, that's Tee, and that's Tracy."

Alexia smiled. "I'm glad you've made some friends."

Just then there was someone shouting, calling Cam and Alexia.

"We've got to go," said Cam. "I'll see you tonight Tracy."

"I can bring Charlotte just before she goes to bed if you want," I said.

Charlotte's face lit up, as did Alexia's.

"As long as you're sure as it's not too much trouble," said Alexia.

"No, it's fine," I said. "And I'll talk to you tonight as well, Cam."

Cam nodded, giving me a smile.

"Right, we'd better go," she said. "Bye, Tracy."

"Love you, Charlotte," said Alexia.

"Love you too," said Charlotte. Alexia gave her a little wave, before the window went blank.

"Can I really see Mum tonight?" asked Charlotte.

I smiled, and turned to see Mike smiling too.

"Of course you can," he said. "You can see her as much as you want."

Charlotte jumped off the bed again, jumping up and down like a mad thing, obviously so happy.

I smiled.

* * *

I called Cam that night, sitting in the quiet room, Charlotte by my side in her pyjamas. As Cam answered the call Alexia was just coming to the laptop, Cam obviously having called her when I'd rung.

Charlotte smiled. "We did baking this afternoon, Mum. Gina helped us all make biscuits."

I laughed, remembering how it had gone. There had been flour everywhere, Charlotte and Harry had insisted on eating the raw mixture, and then Mike had burnt the first batch because the timer broke.

Alexia saw me laughing. "I'm guessing it wasn't very successful?"

I laughed again. "This one insisted on eating half if it before it even went in the oven, and then nearly burnt herself trying to eat one before they'd even been put on the cooling rack!"

Alexia shook her head, but she was laughing as well. "She's always been like that when we're baking. I don't let her in the kitchen anymore: she's too much trouble."

"They tasted nice though!" said Charlotte indignantly. "They're nicer before they're cooked!"

Alexia shook her head again, as did I.

"At least she didn't set fire to the kitchen," said Cam. "Tracy's done that one twice!"

I made an 'oops' face.

Charlotte looked at me in shock. "Did you really?"

"Yeah, when I was a bit older than you," I said. I then changed the conversation, noticing the time. "Anyway, this one needs to go to bed, don't you, Charlotte."

"Already?" asked Charlotte.

"You've got school tomorrow, and I already let you stay up later so you could see your mum," I said.

Charlotte sighed. "OK. Goodnight, Mum."

Alexia smiled. "Goodnight, Baby." She then blew her a kiss.

Charlotte blew one back, before turning to me. "Night night, Tracy." She then gave me a hug.

"Night, Charlotte," I said. "See you in the morning, OK?"

Charlotte nodded, and gave me and Alexia one last smile each, before she went out of the room.

Alexia watched her go, before turning to me. "You're looking after her well. I've been worrying about her all this time, not knowing where she was or how she was getting on, but she's absolutely fine."

I smiled. "She fits in well, so she's made some good friends. Everyone at Elm Tree gets on like one family."

"Yeah, she's a good little girl," said Alexia.

"You can see her tomorrow if you want," I said. "I can get her after school, about 11:00 your time?"

Alexia smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled back.

There was a pause, before Alexia went to leave. "I'd better go," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00."

I nodded. "Tomorrow at 11:00."

Alexia smiled, before she stood up and left.

Cam waited until she'd gone, before she began to talk to me. "What's up, Trace?"

I sighed, tears coming to my eyes. "I miss you," I said. "I miss you so, so much."

"Oh, Tracy," said Cam. "I miss you too. It's weird not having you around, making me smile with your ridiculous plans, having you to chat to at dinner about all the chaos at Elm Tree, setting fire to my kitchen..."

Cam gave a mischievous smile, and I gave her a look.

"It's strange though," she said. "You can have someone around so much you barely notice them, but then when they're gone you notice every single little thing they usually do."

I nodded, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Oh, Tracy, don't cry," said Cam. "I'm still here, I'm just not at home."

I sniffled. "I really miss you, Cam. Really, really."

"I know you do," she said. She looked around the quiet room behind me. "Are you staying at Elm Tree overnight?"

I nodded.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing I was staying there so I wasn't on my own.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "When I get home in five months' time, I'll give you biggest hug ever, and we can get a pizza or something and just have a nice night in. How does that sound?"

I nodded, smiling.

We talked for a little while longer, just about random things, before Cam had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

I came out of the quiet room, carrying the laptop, just as Mike was coming out of the office.

"Hey, you alright?" he said. He then saw the laptop. "Were you talking to Cam?"

"Yeah," I said. I laughed. "I was telling her about the baking disaster."

Mike chuckled. "Yes, that's probably the right word for it."

I laughed again, before I paused. "I'm going to go to bed soon."

Mike smiled. "Good idea. Get some sleep, and then you'll feel better tomorrow."

I gave him a smile: Mike always seemed to know exactly how I was feeling. "Night, Mike."

Mike gave me a smile back. "Goodnight, Tracy."

And then I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

 **Alexia POV**

As Cam came over to me after talking to Tracy I could see she was upset.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, it's just..." She paused. "Tracy's having a bit of a hard time, and I want to be there for her, but I have to be here, and..."

She trailed off as I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Why was her wrist in a cast?"

"She got pushed down the stairs by one of the kids a few days ago," said Cam. "She fractured it."

I was shocked. Poor Tracy.

"She's getting better now," continued Cam, "but she had concussion and she kept fainting..." She trailed off again, tears in her eyes.

"Is there someone looking after her?" I asked worriedly.

Cam nodded. "Yeah, Mike. She used to be in care and he worked there, so they go back a long way."

"She used to be in care?" asked Alexia. "Is that why Charlotte gets on with her, because both of us had to leave them in care?"

Cam shook her head. "No, I'm not her birth mum: I adopted her when she was fifteen." She sighed. "I think she gets on so well with Charlotte because we've both gone to New York and left them at home."

"Oh," I said.

Tears came to Cam's eyes again. "She didn't cope when I left her. She, she..." She trailed off. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't tell you, not without her consent. But she thought she'd love being left on her own, and in reality she hated it."

I felt so sorry for Cam. It was obvious how much she loved Tracy, and how much it hurt her that she couldn't be with her.

As tears began to roll down her cheeks I gave her a hug, missing Charlotte just as much as Cam was missing Tracy.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I couldn't sleep.

I'd been thinking about Cam ever since I'd gone to bed, tears rolling down my cheeks, and my wrist still hurt.

I wiped my eyes as there was a knock on my door, and Mike came in.

"I thought I heard you crying," he said. He came and sat on the edge of my bed. "You OK?"

I shook my head.

Mike gently took my injured wrist in his hand, slowly rubbing the back of the cast. "Does it still hurt?"

I nodded.

Mike gave me a sympathetic look, before he gently squeezed my other hand. "Do you want me to stay here for a bit?"

I nodded, sniffling.

Mike then just stayed there with me, gently soothing me if I started to cry, until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Mike POV**

As Tracy fell asleep I smiled, and then stayed with her for just a few more minutes, making sure she didn't wake up. It made me so sad to see her upset, and I always wanted to do anything I could for my kids, Tracy included.

After a few minutes I gave her hand one last squeeze, before I gently lay her injured wrist on the bed next to her, got up, and went to the door. I gave her one last look, and a small smile, before I left to go to bed.

* * *

 **Charlotte POV**

I woke up at 1:00.

I felt sad. I'd loved seeing Mum, but it had also made me miss her even more, and I wanted her.

I quietly got out of bed, and went along the landing and up the stairs to Tracy's room. When I got there, she was asleep.

"Tracy," I said quietly. "Tracy."

Tracy held out her hand, and I went over to the bed. She shuffled over and I got in next to her.

"You OK?" she asked.

I shook my head, and tears came to my eyes.

I heard Tracy sniffle, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

Tracy nodded.

I hugged her back tight, and snuggled into her.

Tracy wasn't my mum, because I already had Mum, but she was like a big sister, and I hated it when she was upset.

As Tracy moved her arm to hug me she tensed, and she sounded hurt.

"Does your wrist hurt?" I asked.

Tracy nodded again.

I tried to move away so she could put her wrist where it wouldn't get hurt, and accidentally rolled right on top of it.

Tracy screamed in pain.

There was a rush of footsteps, and Mike came in.

"Tracy?" he said. "What's wrong?"

I got off Tracy's wrist and she moved it towards her, holding it with her other hand, her eyes screwed shut.

Mike gently went over and took it from her. "It's alright," he said. "It'll stop hurting in a minute."

He rubbed Tracy's wrist with his thumb, and Tracy slowly opened her eyes.

I felt awful. I'd been trying to help Tracy, and I'd just hurt her even more.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Mike asked as he turned to face me.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

Mike smiled at me. "Well, when Tracy's wrist stops hurting you can stay in here with her, OK?"

I nodded.

Tracy started crying again, and I went over and gave her a hug without touching her wrist.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to."

"That's OK," she said.

"You alright, kiddo?" asked Mike, looking at Tracy.

Tracy shook her head, and leant on Mike. He gave her and me a hug.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before Tracy stopped crying.

"You OK?" asked Mike.

Tracy nodded.

Mike smiled, and we both sat up properly as Mike got off the bed. "Come on, you two go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

I nodded, and Tracy smiled. We then got into bed and I hugged Tracy, trying to make her happy. She hugged me with her good arm, but kept her injured wrist on the other side of the bed.

Mike smiled. "Night night."

And it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

 **A/N Hope you liked it! I've decided that this is going to be s story about everyone coping away from each other, and learning how to live apart without being sad and all that, because I think that's what it'll turn out to be anyway, so if I plan it like that then I'll actually write it 'right'! XD The link to the title probably wasn't very obvious (it was supposed to be but, like most of my plans for writing, I kind of accidentally changed it), but now they're allowed to talk over laptop they're all seeing New York in a way (which is a city), and they've all welcomed each other and all that... It was the best I could do, alright? (And if you think that's bad, wait until we get to 'Oz Wash/ In The Jungle'! XD) I have now started college (so if all goes well my writing schedule will not suffer anymore than it already does XD), and in my second lesson we were asked to say something interesting about ourselves. I said about the show I did with Dani Harmer, and it turns out that my teacher actually took her children to see it, and saw me performing on stage! (How weird is that?! XD) I never expected that when I went into college that morning. XD Anyway, really hope you enjoyed it, please review! :-D**


	11. Funhouse Welcome To The House Of Fun

**A/N We have passed the interval! Dani Harmer actually tweeted me during the interval of the show I watched (after I'd very excitedly tweeted her in the dressing room after our first dance in the show I was in), which was really awesome! She said she hoped I'd had a good day, although I was still there, so I was _having_ a good day, and good? Really? I don't think good really summed it up. Amazingly fantastic would have been better. XD**

 **I've managed to find myself a window seat in college (we have 16 dotted around for one, two or four people), and I've put 'Don't Stop Believing' on repeat. (I did this for an hour last week and dad thought I was mad! XD) It seems to work well, and means you get chapters to read. :-)**

 **Thanks to Holly-leaves-in-winter for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and your reviews always make me happy. :-D**

 **Charlotte POV**

I was in the kitchen with Carmen, Gus and Tracy. Tracy was cooking some spaghetti hoops in a saucepan, Gus was checking how far away the storm was, and Carmen was listening to the radio that Tracy had put on to listen to whilst she was cooking.

"The storm's getting closer," said Gus. "Last time the thunder took six seconds, this time it only took four."

Tracy nodded, and when there was another flash of lightning Harry ran in, running straight into Tracy.

"It's alright, Harry," said Tracy. "It can't get us in here."

"Storms aren't that scary," I said. "Me and Mum used to watch them, watching the lightning make everything light up and then go dark again. It was cool!"

I saw Mum every day now, sometimes twice. Tracy was always with me, and that meant she got to see her mum too.

I wondered what Mum was doing now.

"Shh," said Carmen.

We all stopped what we were doing, and looked at the radio.

"That's when prisoner Henry Lewis escaped..."

Just then it went dark.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"It's probably a power cut," said Gus.

"What about that prisoner?" asked Carmen.

"It'll be alright, Carmen," said Tracy. "As long as we stay in here we'll be alright."

Everyone started coming into the kitchen, asking what was going on (whether or not it was a 'Tracy trick', whatever that was), or asking what they were supposed to do now they had no power.

Mike then came in, hitting Tracy on the head with his hat. She turned around.

"Would you be alright to stay here for a bit?" he asked. "I've got to go and get some more torches, and Gina can't get here for a while, so..."

"But I was meant to be meeting Seth tonight," said Tracy.

"Please," said Mike.

Tracy sighed. "OK."

"Thank you," said Mike, and then he left.

Tracy sighed again. "I haven't got any phone signal to call him either." She then smiled at us. "But, I have some good news." She went over to the kitchen drawer and got out a leaflet. "Emergency takeaway pizza."

Liam took it off her and we started to choose what we wanted whilst Tracy left the room.

* * *

 **Tracy POV**

I went into the office, sitting down on a chair, using the light from my phone to see.

I wouldn't be able to call Cam tonight, although I had seen her today because of Charlotte calling Alexia.

I was glad Charlotte liked storms, because otherwise she would have been scared.

As if on cue, Harry ran in, once again running straight to me.

"Hey, it's alright," I said, giving him a hug. "Do you want to stay in here with me?"

Harry nodded.

I gave him a smile. "Does Jeff not like storms either?"

"He's a bit scared," said Harry.

"Well," I said, "when I'm scared, I usually do something so I don't have to think about it, and then I forget I'm scared. So, why don't you and Jeff go and find a game and someone else to play with, and then come back in here and we can all play, yeah?"

Harry nodded, before he and Jeff went off to go and find a game.

I smiled to myself, knowing deep down I should probably do some sort of paperwork, but very happy that Harry had got me out of it, before I heard some voices.

I went out of tbe office and saw Tee and Tyler sitting on the floor, things all round them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tyler opened the cupboard of junk looking for torches," said Tee.

I gave him a look, but was nearly laughing. Tyler always managed to make a mess of some kind with his practical jokes, and even when he wasn't trying he usually messed something up or did something annoying.

"I didn't know!" said Tyler. "No one told me, and Tee was busy talking to Mike about the last power cut."

I gave Tee a look then. That had been partly my fault, and partly Mike and Gina's (well, mostly Mike and Gina's actually), but of course we were never going to repeat it.

Tee gave me a look back, and we both laughed.

"Can you make sure you tidy it up before you go to bed?" I said. "I'd rather not have anyone tripping over this lot in the dark."

Tee and Tyler agreed, and I went back into the office, where Harry was standing with Charlotte, 'Snakes and Ladders' in the hand that wasn't holding Jeff.

I gave them a smile. "Sorry, I was just sorting out the mess Tyler just made, as usual." I then set down, and got them to grab a seat each as well. "Let's play!"

* * *

To say they thrashed me was an understatement.

I fell down pretty much every snake, and missed every ladder by one or two squares.

Harry and Charlotte, on the other hand, did the exact opposite, with Harry just beating Charlotte to the top by three squares.

"You can tell I never played board games as a kid!" I said. "I was too busy making a mess like Tyler!"

"Yeah, Cam said you used to put flour bombs everywhere!" said Charlotte.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that!" I said, but I wasn't angry. Cam often talked about how naughty I was as a child, to show the difference between me and Charlotte, and, as Alexia had rightly said one day, Charlotte was an angel compared to me.

I probably couldn't be an angel if someone paid me a million pounds!

But, as Cam had always said, she loved me just the way I was, and that was all that mattered.

"Do you want to play again?" asked Harry.

I was about to say yes when I heard a "Fight! Fight! Fight!" coming from the living room, and so I ran to see what was happening, Harry and Charlotte following close behind me.

* * *

When we got there Tyler and Johnny was fighting.

"Stop it!" I shouted, and quickly split them up. "What are you doing?"

"He keeps interrupting my scary story!" said Johnny angrily. "He won't let me tell it properly: he keeps messing it up!"

"That's only because everyone knows how it goes," said Tyler.

He then proceeded to tell the plot of the story, and Johnny lunged at him.

"Johnny," I said, grabbing him. "Don't let him wind you up, OK?"

Johnny sighed, but when I sat on the coffee table he sat next to me.

"OK, my turn," said Tyler. "And I've got a true story."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

Tyler paused for a moment, before beginning to tell a story about an electrician. I could see Charlotte and Harry were both scared, so I gestured for them to come over, and put my arm around them.

Tyler was still telling his story. "And then... Got you!"

He jumped up at us, and we all screamed. Charlotte was nearly in tears.

"Tyler!" I said. I pulled Charlotte onto my lap and gave her a hug. "That wasn't nice."

"I didn't mean to!" said Tyler. "It's not my fault she got scared."

I glared at him and he shut up.

"Do you two want to go up to bed?" I asked. "It's getting late."

Harry and Charlotte both nodded.

I gave them a smile. "Come on, then." I took one of their hands in each of mine, and then took them upstairs, telling the others to behave as I left.

* * *

"Can you tell us a story?" asked Harry.

Because only Charlotte and Harry were going to bed, and they were both scared (Harry from the storm and Charlotte from the story) I'd decided to ignore the rules about boys and girls in bedrooms. Charlotte's mattress was on the floor in Harry's room, and I'd just got a book after Harry's request. As I began to read, Harry snuggled down to sleep, but Charlotte crawled onto my lap, curling into a ball. I smiled, stroking her hair.

When I'd finished the story I closed the book, before I sat there for just a moment, watching the two sleep peacefully.

"Tracy!"

I heard my name being called.

"TRACY!"

I quickly put Charlotte into her bed, and then ran downstairs.

There was a scream.

"Tracy!"

I paused for a moment, deciding who to go to first, before I ran down to the front door where the shouting had come from.

"The door's wide open!" said Liam.

"But I locked this when I went up with Charlotte and Harry!" I said. "Do you know who did it?"

There was the thundering of footsteps, before Charlotte came running down the stairs.

"Tracy!" she said, running into me. "There was someone in our room, a man, he..."

Whoa whoa whoa, what?" I said. "There was someone in your room? Was it one of us?"

"No, I, I didn't know him, he came in and when I screamed he left again," she said. "He was coming to get us."

"Liam, can you go and get everyone?" I said.

Liam went to the living room and came back with everyone.

"Did any of you go up to Charlotte's room just now?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, why?" asked Johnny.

"Because there was someone in Harry's room," I said. "They scared Charlotte."

"Maybe it was the escaped prisoner," said Carmen.

Liam started telling Carmen it wouldn't be, but I froze. The door had been open, and everyone else said they hadn't been up there.

I doubted anyone would have tried to scare Charlotte and Harry anyway.

"Right, everyone, we need to search the house," I said. "Everyone search their rooms, and I'll search everywhere else, OK?"

"Why?" asked Johnny. "You don't really believe Carmen, do you?"

"I, um, I, I just want to be sure," I said. "I have to keep you safe."

"Fine," said Liam. "Come on, everyone."

Everyone went upstairs it go and check their rooms, and I checked downstairs, but I couldn't find anyone. After I'd checked and then made sure everyone was alright, we all went to bed.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was reading a book in bed with my torch, worrying about the safety of the kids.

Johnny was probably right, but I couldn't dismiss the evidence either.

As I thought heard some noises from downstairs I slowly got out of bed, and quietly crept down the stairs.

As I got to the hall I looked around, making sure no one was around.

But they were.

Someone jumped out from behind me, putting their hand over my mouth.

I tried to scream.

They pushed me to the ground, holding me there.

"Thought you'd try and catch me did you?" he asked. "Thought you'd try and send me back to the police?"

I froze.

"Well, I'm not going to have you sending me back, when I've spent months trying to escape," he said. "So, you won't say a word, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Of course you won't." He paused. "Maybe we'll just make sure, shall we?"

I began to panic as he pulled out a penknife.

"Just a little scratch," he said. "It won't hurt, much."

He laughed as he put the blade closer, closer, closer...

And then he was gone.

"Tracy?"

Mike.

He turned to face Henry Lewis. "Don't you dare touch her," he said bravely, although I could see his hand shaking. "You lay one more finger on anyone, and..."

He stopped as Henry punched him, before he punched him back, wrestling him to the ground. I got up and ran back upstairs, curling up on my bed, shaking with sobs and fear.

A minute or two later someone gently laid a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face them.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked me. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I don't think so," I said shakily.

"I've locked him in the cellar with his hands behind his back because I've got no phone signal," said Mike. "We'll call the police in the morning."

"What if he escapes?" I asked.

"I'll sit outside the door tonight, make sure he doesn't hurt any of you," he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

I nodded, but I was still shaking.

"Come here," said Mike.

I slowly sat up and Mike gave me a hug.

"Shh, you're OK, you're OK, you're safe," said Mike as I began to cry again, my body shaking with sobs. "Do you want to come down with me for a bit?"

I shook my head, scared about what would happen if Henry got out.

Just then there was a crash from downstairs, and Mike quickly pulled away.

"Get all the kids up here," he said. "And lock the door: there's a key in the drawer of the bedside table."

And then he ran downstairs.

I ran out too, frantically waking up all the kids and sending them upstairs. When everyone was there I shut and locked the door, before I shakily sat down on the bed where the kids had left a space for me.

"What happened?" asked Carmen.

"You were right: the prisoner is in here," I said. "I was looking around downstairs, and he attacked me."

Charlotte climbed onto my lap and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright?" asked Tee.

I nodded.

"Wait, where is he now?" asked Lily.

"Mike's locking him in the cellar," I said. "He just escaped."

Suddenly Liam ran over to the door, unlocked it and went out.

"Liam, no!" I shouted, but it was too late: he'd gone.

I shut and locked the door again, panic racing through me. Both Mike and Liam could be in serious danger.

We were all silent as we tried to work out what was going on, when we heard a shout.

"Tracy! Fire!"

Fire?!

"Everyone, out now!" I said. I ran to the door and unlocked it, ushering the kids through before I followed them. We all came down the stairs to see the hall on fire.

We were trapped.

"Everyone, this way!" shouted Mike. He was in the office, the window open. "Climb through!"

We all did as we were told, Liam going first to help people through, me and Mike going last when everyone else was safe.

The storm was still going, and we were all getting soaked.

But at least we were safe.

"The prisoner's gone," he said. When I looked at him confused as to how he knew who he was he added: "I heard it on the radio in the car." He put his arm around my shoulders. "He ran out after he set the hall on fire, and I didn't see any point in stopping him."

I nodded.

"Is everyone OK?" Mike called.

Everyone nodded or replied that they were.

"I'm not sure what to do about the fire," said Mike. "You haven't got phone signal have you?"

It was then I realised we couldn't call the fire brigade.

"We could get the hose and put it out?" suggested Tee.

"No, not you," said Mike. "I'll try, but I don't think we can stay here tonight in case anything reignites."

"But we're getting soaked!" said Tyler.

"We'll sort that out in a minute," said Mike. He went round to the hose and brought it round to the front of the house, all of us following.

When we got there the rain had put half of it out already, and Mike managed to put out the rest.

But it still didn't look very safe. The ceiling was burnt, meaning if we went upstairs we'd probably fall through.

The kids were dripping wet, tired and miserable.

And then I had an idea.

"Why don't we go back to mine?" I said. "We've all got our torches so we'll be able to see, it's warm, it's dry, it's not huge but I'm sure we'll be able to find blankets and pillows and everything for everyone... Guys!"

They'd already set off, Lily knowing the way from when she'd lived with me and Cam.

Mike gave me a smile, before we followed them.

 **A/N I think I've written too much again as I've had to split this chapter into two... Well, this proves I can still get writing done as well as my college work. XD It wasn't supposed to be quite this crazy, it was supposed to be like 'Shadows' and everyone playing tricks on each other and maybe a little bit more dramatic than that, but as I've said before, my plans never work! I'm about two thirds of the way through the second half of this chapter (which has a very awesome title that I will have to explain! XD), so hopefully it won't be too ling before I get that up. :-) Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :-D**


End file.
